New Bleach: Zanpakuto Arc
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Orihime, Chad, and Karin have become substitute soul reapers with Ichigo and were successful on stopping Masara, but now there is a new threat that wishes to destroy the Soul Society. How can they stop him when he can control a soul reaper's main source of power?
1. Zanpakuto Rebellion

Zanpakuto, the weapon of the soul reapers. Zanpakuto take the form of shikai and bankai. The true power of it lies with the soul reaper as the master. The spirit of this weapon is born and dies with its master, as well as take the personality similar to them. There was once a time when they turned against their masters and was known as the Zanpakuto Rebellion. They were defeated, but that doesn't mean some have given up the fight.

It was the middle of the night in the Soul Society, but that's when badness happens. At the top of Sogyoku Hill was a figure that looked over the entire Seireitei.

"It's time that someone put these soul reapers in their place." Rukia was down at the barracks of her squad and was in a meditative state, trying to speak with her zanpakuto.

"Lady Rukia, can you hear it? Can you feel it?"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia." They were interrupted by the sound of her captain. She opened her eyes to see him coming over.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake?" Rukia said.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have headed home." Jushiro said.

"I was just speaking with my zanpakuto. I guess I lost track of time." Rukia said.

"Well, I'm sort of glad you didn't go home yet. A last minute meeting has been issued at the top of Sogyoku Hill by Head Captain Yamamoto." Jushiro said. "All the captains and lieutenants are to attend."

"I see." Rukia said as she stood up and both of them went to attend.

…

Sogyoku Hill

All the captains and lieutenants were at the top of the hill. Jushiro and Rukia arrived themselves and Renji was the first one to notice them.

"Evening, Renji." Jushiro said.

"Evening, Captain Ukitake, Rukia." Renji greeted.

"So do you know what's going on?" Rukia said.

"Not a clue. We're waiting for Head Captain Yamamoto to show since he was the one to call this captain and lieutenant meeting." Renji said.

"I'm here." Yamamoto and his lieutenant, Chojiro, arrived. "What's so important that you have to call me out here in the middle of the night?" No one understood because they believed he was the one to call this meeting.

"Head Captain, we were all called here by you." Sajin said.

"Aren't you the one to call this meeting?" Kensei said.

"I did no such thing." Yamamoto said.

"He didn't. I did." They all heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the side. When the moon came out of hiding, they saw their mysterious host. He had brown hair in a white robe with grey cuffs. He had red medallion just under his neck and dark circles around his eyes.

"Who are you?" Byakuya said.

"My name is Ikikaera. I have brought you here because I have business. First, I need to check on something." He his hand and it unleashed some sort of airwave that came in contact with all of them. The strangest thing is that none of them were being affected.

"What's going on? Who is this guy?" Renji said.

"Lady Rukia!"

"Sode no Shirayuki, is that you?" Rukia said.

"Yes. You must beware of that man. I can feel his power. It's the same as Muramasa." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Muramasa?! How can that be? If they're the similar, that can only mean one thing." Rukia said.

"I see. There's only a few, but that's more than enough." Ikikaera said and began a chant. "Let go of your restraints. Follow your instincts and be free. Rise from the grave and be reborn. Hear my voice and let your unrestrained power flow. Come forth and unleash your full power."

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're not getting away." Kensei said and he was the first to attack. He pulled out his zanpakuto, but someone appeared out of nowhere and stopped it with a dagger. "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me after all this time?" Kensei saw the weapon and he knew it. This man wore metal armor around his legs and chest with metal gloves and had silver hair under a metal helmet that looked like it was part of a sword with a white sash at the top.

"It can't be. Tachikaze, is that you?" Kensei said.

"The one and only." Tachikaze said and gave Kensei a left hook to the jaw and had him slide against the ground.

"Captain!" Shuhei said.

"Enough of this." Shinji said as he reached for his zanpakuto, but he felt something was off. "What? I can't feel my zanpakuto's power."

"I can't feel Kinshara either." Rose said.

"Are they broken?" Mashiro said as she was checking her own zanpakuto to see if there was any damage for it wasn't working either.

"Your zanpakuto's aren't working?" Yamamoto said.

"From the look of things, it only seems to be the three of them and we can see Captain Muguruma was affected to." Byakuya said.

"Whoever this man is, his power is the same as Muramasa." Rukia said.

"Muramasa? Not this again. That means he can control our zanpakuto." Renji said.

"I have heard of this Muramasa and what he tried to achieve. I intend to finish what he started by freeing the zanpakuto." Ikikaera said. "Sadly, it seems I cannot free the ones that already fell under his command, but there are still a few." Tachikaze was living proof and they saw two more strangers enter the field from Rose and Shinji and stepped over to side with Ikikaera.

"How is this possible? I thought Muramasa was the only one with this power" Sajin said.

"It doesn't matter. He said he can only use those who did NOT fall under his control." Sui-Feng said.

"You're out of luck. A vast majority of those in the Seireitei already had their zanpakuto turn against them from before." Toshiro said.

"That might be true, but I found an alternative method." Ikikaera said. "While it's true my abilities are the same as this Muramasa, I am superior. The reason for that is because I can bring to life the zanpakuto of soul reapers that have died."

"Of those who have died?" Rangiku said.

"How can such power exist? A zanpakuto can't live without its master." Toshiro said. Ikikaera snapped his fingers and others arrived and some of them looked vaguely familiar, but no one knew who they truly were.

"Kill them all. Leave no soul reaper alive." Ikikaera said.

"Cry."

"Pierce."

"Play." All of them attacked and chaos was created at the top of the cliff and spread to the rest of the Seireitei in no time. Destruction was all around as the zanpakuto under Ikikaera's command killed some soul reapers and there were those who couldn't fight back. Rukia and Renji made a run for it and tried to get to the senkaimon.

"Hurry, Renji." Rukia said.

"I am." Renji said.

"We need to get to the World of the Living. We're going to need Ichigo, Orihime, and all the others." Rukia said.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the rouge zanpakuto spotted them and created a wave of water. Both of them got caught in it and crashed into the wall.

"Rukia….are you okay?" Renji coughed out as they both tried to breathe.

"I think so." Rukia said and the zanpakuto that attacked them was coming right at them.

"You keep going. I'll hold him off. You've got to get Ichigo and Orihime." Renji said. There wasn't any time to argue so Rukia agreed and made a run for it. "Roar, Zabimaru!" He unleashed his shikai and attacked his opponent.

"Move aside. I want Rukia Kuchiki."

"That isn't going to happen." Renji said as he fought hard. Rukia kept moving and made it to the senkaimon.

"I made it." Rukia said as she tried to gain access to it, but was cut off when Ikikaera came between it and her.

"Going somewhere, young lady?" Ikikaera said.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as she unleashed her zanpakuto. Ikikaera unleashed the same airwave, but nothing was happening. "It won't work. Sode no Shirayuki fell under Muramasa's control before. She won't again."

"I see. In that case, I'll have to cut you down." Ikikaera said as he formed a katana in his hand. Rukia tried to fight him, but each attack she used, he was able to block. "Is this the best a lieutenant can do?" He pushed her back and had her slide against the ground.

"Ikikaera!" He looked up and saw one of his followers join the fight. He had metal covering him from the waist down and sashes over his chest making an X. He also had dark blue hair with metal arm braces. "I'll handle her."

"Very well." Ikikaera said and stepped to the senkaimon and it began to open. "I have more pressing matters to attend to in the World of the Living. There are still zanpakuto to be liberated." He said and went through

"No, stop there!" Rukia said as he tried to go after him, but the zanpakuto came and stopped her with his weapon creating fire.

"Lights out, soul reaper!"

To Be Continued…


	2. Live in Living

It hasn't been long since Orihime and her friends became substitute soul reapers like Ichigo and defeated her older sister, Masara. As we speak, she and Ichigo were fighting a hollow. Ichigo drew its attention and Orihime came from behind and sliced it down.

"Nice work. You're really getting the hang of this." Ichigo said.

"Doesn't seem so hard when you do it." Orihime said.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean. You think you can take me?" Ichigo said as he tried to be playful and pulled her in. Ever since Masara was defeated, Ichigo and Orihime became a couple.

"Don't get all cute. It's disturbing to see you like that." They looked up and saw Karin came down from a flash step.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said as he released Orihime.

"I felt the hollow's spiritual pressure so I came to help." Karin said.

"Orihime and I handled it. I told you to leave this stuff to us." Ichigo said.

"Oh Ichigo, when are you going to stop treating me like I'm some sort of baby." Karin said. The two of them bicker and all Orihime did was just smile and stood there. She did feel a change of spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo, Karin, do you feel that?" Orihime said. Both of them stop their arguing to feel a strange spiritual energy.

"That's strange. It doesn't feel like a hollow." Karin said.

"Hold on, I know where it's coming from. It's coming from the Vizards home." Ichigo said.

"You mean Shinji's friends?" Orihime said.

"Yeah. You two stay here. I'll check it out." Ichigo said as he flew off.

"Be careful, Ichigo." Orihime said.

"What do you think is going on?" Karin said.

"I don't know." Orihime said.

"Orihime." She heard a voice and she knew only she could hear this one.

"Hogohana?" Orihime said. Hogohana was the name of her zanpakuto and she was communicating with telepathy from her inner world. "Is something wrong?"

"Can't you hear it? Can't you that voice?" Hogohana said.

"What voice?" Orihime said. She was starting to get a bad feeling about this since her zanpakuto can hear something she can't. Ichigo hurried to where the Vizards lived and it seemed calm.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ichigo said. "Lisa, Hiyori, Love, Hachi? It's me, Ichigo." He looked around, but saw no one was around. When he went through the front door, he saw the inside was trashed like someone fought in there. "What happened here?" He heard someone scream and ran towards the back. When he made it out, he saw all four of them were injured and were on the ground.

"Ichigo." Hachi was the only one that was conscious.

"Hachi, what happened?" Ichigo said.

"Over here." Ichigo looked ahead and saw three people. One was dressed like a gladiator with battle armor around his waist with metal boots and gauntlets and he also wore a helmet shaped like a cobra head. One was a woman dressed in a blue one piece with something like a tail. She had turquoise hair with blue circles around her eyes. The third was like goblin with a long nose.

"Who the hell are you three?" Ichigo said.

"That's none of your business. We're here for them." The gladiator said.

"Don't be hasty." A fourth stepped out of hiding and it was Ikikaera.

"Who are you? I'm not going to ask you people again." Ichigo said.

"My name is Ikikaera. So you're the substitute soul reaper I've heard about?" Ikikaera held out his hand and unleashed his airwave, but he felt something off. "It seems I can't take control of his. Let's return to the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society?" Ichigo said and the four of them disappeared by the flash step. "Come back!"

"Ichigo, you must get to Kisuke Urahara." Hachi said.

"I can't leave you guys like this." Ichigo said.

"Have you forgotten I use kido for healing?" Hachi said. "I can take care of this. You need to get to Kisuke Urahara at once. I fear he might have reached him as well."

"Alright. I better get the others." Ichigo said as he hurried. There was a new battle coming.

…..

Urahara Shop

Ichigo moved quickly to Urahara Shop, but when he arrived, the place looked trashed and Kisuke was on the ground.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo said and checked on hi. It didn't look like he was seriously injured. Orihime and the others arrived and saw what happened.

"Ichigo, we got your message." Uryu said.

"What happened here?" Orihime said.

"Kisuke, can you hear me?" Ichigo said and he was able to wake up.

"I'm alright." Kisuke said.

"What happened here?" Chad said.

"It was a man named Ikikaera." Kisuke said.

"Ikikaera?" Ichigo said. They stepped inside where Tessai got them all some tea and Kisuke told them what happened.

"It was very strange. When he showed up, he unleashed this wind and I couldn't feel my zanpakuto's power. Everything after that is a blur." Kisuke said.

"You couldn't use your zanpakuto?" Karin said.

"Wait a minute, those three at the Vizards' home, they were probably their zanpakuto." Ichigo said.

"What ae you talking about?" Orihime said.

"I ran into this Ikikaera when I went to the Vizards. I think he might have the same ability as Muramasa." Ichigo said.

"How is that possible?" Uryu said.

"Who's Muramasa?" Karin said.

"Muramasa was a zanpakuto. He had the ability to control other zanpakuto." Ichigo said. "He even got a hold of Zangetsu for a while. Kisuke, did he get yours?"

"I think so. I don't feel Benihime." Kisuke said.

"Ichigo, did he try to take yours?" Chad said. Ichigo thought about it and thought back to when he unleashed the air.

"He did try, but he failed." Ichigo said. "Guys, we need to get going. I think we should head to the Soul Society and figure what's going on. That's where he was heading."

"You guys go. This only seems to be affecting soul reapers. I'll stay here to see if he returns." Uryu said.

"Good idea. We don't know what he is up to or what he is capable of." Orihime said. They went to Kisuke's training grounds where he opened up the senkaimon.

"I advise the four of you to be careful. He might have already gotten to some of the soul reapers in the soul society." Kisuke said. All four of them understood and ran inside not knowing the horrors that await them.

….

The Soul Society

Orihime and her friends arrived at the Soul Society, but when they arrived, they saw the damage that was caused.

"Look at this place." Karin said.

"Are we too late?" Orihime said.

"Let's look around. Let's see if we can find anyone who can tell us what happened." Ichigo said. They tread carefully through the Soul Society. They looked around and saw that there was much destruction.

"Wait, someone is coming." Chad said. They all came to a stop and Rukia appeared in front of them.

"I'm glad to see you guys." Rukia said.

"Rukia! Are you alright?" Orihime said.

"I'm fine." Rukia said.

"Rukia, what is going on?" Ichigo said.

"It all started last night. This strange man named Ikikaera came out of nowhere and attacked." Rukia said. "He was hoping to gain control of the zanpakuto of all the captains and lieutenants, but he failed and only got a few."

"We know. He already took a few zanpakuto from the World of the Living." Karin said.

"He tried to take control of Zangetsu, but he failed. We think his power is the same as Muramasa." Ichigo said.

"It is, but he can't take control of the zanpakuto that already fell under the control of Muramasa." Rukia said.

"That might be true, but it looks like I've found new recruits." All of them heard that voice and saw Ikikaera reveal himself.

"It's you again." Ichigo said.

"This is the guy?" Karin said.

"That's right. I am Ikikaera, a fellow zanpakuto."

"Wait, you're a zanpakuto too?" Orihime said.

"What is your goal? Why are you trying to take zanpakuto away from their masters?" Chad said.

"I'm not taking them away, I'm freeing." Ikikaera said. "You soul reapers have used us for long enough. All we are, are weapons to you."

"That's not true. We see zanpakuto as a part of us." Ichigo said.

"I must admit, I find you substitute soul reapers interesting." Ikikaera said. "You possess zanpakuto like regular soul reapers. You might be humans, but your zanpakuto are fascinating. It's almost like they live in living. It's almost too sad to remove something so interesting, but not enough."

"Watch out. Orihime, Karin, Chad, he'll try to take your zanpakuto. Move away while you can." Rukia said.

"You're not going anywhere." Ikikaera said. He closed his eyes and reopen them to create a bright flash of light that blinded all of them. "Let go of your restraints. Follow your instincts and be free. Rise from the grave and be reborn. Hear my voice and let you unrestrained power flow. Come forth and unleash your full power." The zanpakuto rebellion has begun again, but what is the goal of Ikikaera.

To Be Continued….


	3. Friends Turn Enemies

The bright light from Ikikaera has blinded all of the others and they couldn't see. Rukia believed he was trying to take control of their zanpakuto.

"We've got to get out of here." Rukia said.

"Rukia's right. We should get away from this guy." Orihime said and used the flash step. All of them did the same thing and when the light went out, they were all gone.

"Run all you like. You're about to meet your match." Ikikaera said. He already found the location of one of them and used the flash step himself. Orihime managed to get out of there, but she got separated from the others.

"Ichigo? Rukia?" Orihime said as she looked around for them. "Where did they go?"

"You should be more worried about yourself." Orihime looked behind her and was faced with Ikikaera. She reached for her sword to prepare to fight.

"You're one of the substitute soul reapers. I'm interested to see what you can do." Ikikaera said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you're not getting away with this." Orihime said. Ever since she gained her new powers, she became more confident and more willing to fight. She pulled out her zanpakuto and was ready to face him. "Assist, Hogohana." She called out her zanpakuto, but nothing happened. Her katana didn't change. "What's going on? It's like I don't feel Hogohana's presence anymore."

"Do you mean her?" Ikikaera said. He snapped his fingers and a new opponent flew down onto the field, but Orihime wasn't expecting it to be her.

"Hogohana? I don't understand." Orihime said as she was faced with her zanpakuto. "How are you here? What's going on?" Hogohana didn't answer. She suddenly attacked her with Orihime's shikai. Orihime avoided her, but she didn't understand this. "What are you doing?"

"I'm following my instincts." Hogohana said. She swung her sword, but Orihime blocked her.

"What are you talking about? Hogohana, we're suppose to be one." Orihime said. Hogohana pushed back harder and forced Orihime to back up. The top of Hogohana's weapon begun to spin around and stored up spiritual energy and unleashed it a energy slash that blasted Orihime into a wall.

"That's quite the power you have. I can only imagine what your fellow soul reapers are going through." Ikikaera said.

….

Chad

Chad went in a different direction than the others. He was all alone and he didn't know where they went.

"Where is everybody?" Chad said.

"Gone. It's just you and me." Chad looked ahead and was faced with his opponent. His opponent was a bald man that had a tiger loin cloth around his waist with cuffs and chains on his wrists and neck.

"Who are you?" Chad said.

"You don't know me? Then again, you never saw me in this form. I was just your pet tiger."

"Pet tiger?" Chad said, but he started to put the pieces together. "Yasei Senshi?"

"That's right and before you ask about my new appearance, don't. I don't understand why I'm like this myself." Yasei Senshi said. "Ikikaera has given me freedom and broke the link that bind me to you. In exchange, I have to take your life. Fight Fiercely." The same mace Chad uses appeared in his hands and attacked Chad. He pulled out his sword and tried to block.

"What are you doing?" Chad said. Yasei Senshi grabbed Chad by the face and shoved him into the ground. Yasei Senshi swung the mace down, but Chad moved out of the way.

"Don't even try to call out your zanpakuto. Without me, you're powerless." Yasei Senshi said.

…

Karin

Karin was in another part of the Seireitei and was looking for Ichigo and the others.

"Ichigo? Where is he? Why is it he's never around when I want him to be?" Karin said.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Karin heard someone was behind her. When she turned around, she saw a girl about her age with short brown hair with a yellow hairband. She had a small white top and shorts with white shoes and leggings.

"Who are you?" Karin said.

"You mean you don't remember me?" The girl said.

"Sorry, I don't." Karin said. "Although, I'm not sure if it's the attitude or the hair, but you kind of remind me of my sister, Yuzu. Other than that, I don't know who you are." She heard someone step from behind her.

"Perhaps you know my brother?" The girl said. The guy had black spikey hair with black leather pants and a large black top made of fur. He had a chain around his left wrist and it connected him to the girl with it around her right.

"Don't be an airhead. She wouldn't know us because she never saw us in this form before." The boy said.

"Enough playing. Who are you guys?" Karin said.

"Even you can't be this big of an idiot." The boy said. "You should know who we are better than anyone because we've been around you for so long." She still couldn't figure it out. "Maybe this will help." He held out his right arm and black sword came to him. That weapon was just what Karin needed to help her.

"It can't be? Are you Ikari to Yasashi?" Karin said.

"Good, you figured it out." The girl, Yasashi said.

"But I don't understand. You were a dragon. How did you become this?" Karin said.

"Are you really going to quibble over little differences in appearance?" The boy, Ikari said.

"Little?! You've completely changed!" Karin said.

"Perhaps, but that just makes it easier for us to fight you." Ikari said.

"Do we really have to fight her?" Yasashi said.

"Correction, easier for me to fight you." Ikari said. "She might not be much of a fighter, but I am." Ikari dived right at Karin. She acted quickly and pulled out her swords to block his attack. Now, all three of them were fighting their own zanpakuto.

…..

Orihime

Orihime was down after one powerful attack from Hogohana as she and Ikikaera stood over her defeated body. Ikikaera was not pleased how it went.

"Is this all the power a substitute soul reaper has? I'm not impressed." Ikikaera said. The two of them were about to walk away, but stopped when they felt a change of spiritual pressure. Orihime was getting up, but she was oozing out this orange colored spirit energy. Her eyes were pure white and it was like she had no control over herself. "What is this?"

"It's Orihime's power." Hogohana said.

"Her power?" Ikikaera said.

"The Shun Shun Rikka, but it's never acted like this before." Hogohana said. "If I had to guess, with it being combined with her soul reaper powers, without me, it's growing out of control." Orihime had no control over her actions and attack. She swung her sword at Hogohana and when she tried to block it, she was sent flying from the impact and Orihime went after her. Ichigo was close by and felt Orihime's spiritual pressure. He looked up and saw an orange light fly through the sky.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said. Hogohana retreated from Orihime and ended up in the path with the pillars. Orihime comes down and swings her katana and Hogohana does her best to avoid it. Orihime unleashed a powerful slash of the spirit energy. Hogohana jumped up and flew to avoid it. Three of the pillars got caught in the blast and completely disappeared.

'This is bad. Her power is growing more out of control by the second. I have to end this quickly.' Hogohana thought. Orihime's spiritual pressure changed again and it looked like it was forming wings similar to the Shun Shun Rikka. 'She seems to entering some sort of metamorphosis. The best chance is to strike now, while she's vulnerable during the process.' She went to attack her, but Orihime blocked the attack. She pushed back and sent Hogohana flying into one pillars. Orihime was losing herself and was changing until Ikikera came from behind and slashed her against her back. Since her power was going through the changes and was interrupted, she was reverting to normal. She fell to her knees and passed out. Ikikaera looked around at the damage she did.

'She didn't just destroy those pillars, she erased them from existence.' He thought as the pillars she destroyed had no trace of even being there. He was cautious of her powers now and curious.

"Hogo….Hogohana." Orihime said in her unconscious state. It seemed like she wasn't aware of what she did.

"Who is this girl?" Ikikaera said.

To Be Continued…


	4. Foe and Friend Return

Rukia was hurrying as fast as she could. She sensed the spiritual pressures of all of her friends, but she was most concerned with Orihime.

"I need to get moving." Rukia said. "Orihime's spiritual change at an incredible late, but it's dropped like crazy. I have to hurry." She was almost there, but she heard a strange noise. A flashflood of water. She used the flash step to move to the roofs. "Where did that come from?"

"I've finally found you, Rukia Kuchiki." She jumped down and was faced with her opponent. It was a man that had blue hair and robe with a trident.

"I remember you. You were the zanpakuto from the other night, the one that tried to stop me and Renji." Rukia said.

"Yes, but that redhead got in my way. You were the one I want."

"Why me?" Rukia said. She managed to look at the trident and saw that it was very familiar. "Wait, I've seen that weapon before. You couldn't be who I think you are.

"I am. I am Kaien Shiba's zanpakuto, Nejibana."

"But how? Kaien is gone." Rukia said.

"He's dead, but this is a power of Ikikaera." Nejibana said.

"That's right. I forgot that he said he can bring the zanpakuto of late soul reapers. How can any zanpakuto have that kind of power?" Rukia said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Nejibana said. He swung his trident like weapon around and slashed down on Rukia, but he jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Rukia said.

"I'm thankful that Ikikaera brought me back from the grave." Nejibana said. "It's all so I can have my revenge on you. Kaien died because of you. If it weren't for you, Kaien would still be alive. Even when it was an arrancar in disguise, you still killed him."

"I know. Believe me, I live with that guilt since it happened." Rukia said.

"It's too late for apologies or for you to redeem yourself. The time has come for you to pay the price." Nejibana said. He rotated the trident with one arm and water was flowing out of it.

"I don't want to fight you." Rukia said.

"I don't remember asking." Nejibana said. He slammed the trident down, but Rukia moved out of the way.

"It looks like I have no choice. Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as she released the shikai of her sword.

"I am going to enjoy this. Surge the seas and the heavens." Nejibana chanted as he unleashed a blast of water, but Rukia jumped over it. She went to wing her sword down, but Nejibana stopped it with the trident and tossed her to the ground.

"I don't want to fight you, Nejibana. You were a part of Kaien Shiba." Rukia said. "You knew how much he meant to me."

"That doesn't matter since you killed him." Nejibana said. "You even took his position as the lieutenant of his squad. You don't seem to have a heart Rukia. I'll avenge Kaien if it's the last thing I do." Nejibana was set to kill Rukia and avenge his master and Rukia doesn't want to fight him. How is she going get out of this one?

…

Karin

Karrin was struggling in her battle against Ikari to Yasashi. The blade of wrath, Ikari, was the only one that was fighting, but he was more than a match for Karin as she was tossed to the ground.

"How pathetic. It's actually upsetting to see you this weak." Ikari said.

"You don't need to be so rude. You're doing great, Karin." Yasashi said.

"Will you shut up?! If you're not going to fight, don't encourage her." Ikari said.

"You always did seem to have anger issues, Ikari." Karin said as she got up.

"How about you just give up. Without us to give you power, you can't win." Ikari said.

"I wouldn't be too sure. I'm not the same helpless girl I was when my brother did all the fighting. You're done for!" Karin said as she went to attack. She used the flash step to get closer and used both of her swords, but Ikari used the flash step himself and avoided her. "How did you do that?"

"You're forgetting that we're your zanpakuto. Whatever abilities you could use, we can use as well." Ikari said. "Would you like another demonstration?" He build up power around his sword. "Kuro Surasshu!" He launched the black energy slash and blasted Karin as she slid against the ground. "You're through!" Ikari jumped up and was about to strike her down.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The attack was intercepted by Toshiro Hitsuguya.

"Toshiro?" Karin said.

"I thought that was your spiritual pressure I was sensing." Toshiro said.

"I know you. You're that captain, Toshiro." Ikari said.

"Karin, is this your zanpakuto?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah." Karin said.

"Do you want to join in the fight? I'm more than happy to let you in." Ikari said.

"That would be the first time you are happy since you're always so grumpy." Yasashi said.

"You won't find me easy to push around since I still have control of my zanpakuto." Toshiro said. He unleashed a dragon made from ice and water and had it attack Ikari, but he was able to avoid it.

"Bring it on, Frosty. I would love to see what a captain can do." Ikari said.

…..

Orihime

Orihime was taken down after her power was going crazy. Ikikaera stood right over her and he was fascinated that Orihime's power could actually destroy an existence.

"How could any human have this kind of power?" Ikikaera said. "Her power could be a threat to my plans."

"Orihime!" Ichigo arrived to where they were and saw what he did to her. "What did you do to Orihime?"

"Her power is quite amazing. The ability to erase existence and possibly restore it." Ikikaera said. "Orihime's zanpakuto, Hogohana, told me of what Orihime's power is like. I don't understand how she has this power, but I can't allow her to live."

"You better stay away from her." Ichigo said. He flew in to attack and swung his blade, but Ikikaera jumped away from it. "I'm not letting you get near her."

"I would love to see you try and stop me. Since I can't take control of your zanpakuto, I'll have to see what it can do in person." Ikikaera said.

"I'll give you more than just a showing." Ichigo said and tried to attack him again, but Hogohana stepped in and blocked his attack. Ichigo wasn't sure who she was until he saw her weapon. "Wait, I've seen that weapon before. Are you Orihime's zanpakuto?"

"That would be correct." Hogohana said.

"Why are you helping him?" Ichigo said.

"I am following my instincts." Hogohana said as she fought him off.

'I can't destroy her. If I do, Orihime could lose her zanpakuto forever.' Ichigo thought as he tried to defend himself against her. While they were fighting, Ikikaera took this as an opportunity to strike at Orihime.

"I cannot have this one around. If she uses that power against me, she could ruin everything." Ikikaera said as he formed his katana.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo shouted, but Hogohana wouldn't let him through. It wasn't much better for Rukia and Toshiro. Rukia was pushed back by the water from Nejibana.

"It's the end of the line for you. Time for the grand finish." Nejibana said as he jumped up and was about to impale her. Toshiro got himself stuck. Ikikaera was able to out maneuver him and used the chain to trap him.

"I've got you now." Ikari said. He turned around and was going to strike at Toshiro.

"No!" Ichigo shouted as Ikikaera swung his katana down at Orihime, but it was blocked by a much larger blade. Rukia was saved by someone blocking the trident and Nejibana had to move back.

"Who are you?" Nejibana said. Toshiro was saved as well by a wall of ice.

"Where did this come from?" Ikari said.

"Who might you be?" Ikikaera said.

"One of Ichigo Kurosaki." The one who saved Orihime was Zangetsu.

"A zanpakuto aiding her master." The person that saved Rukia was Sode no Shirayuki.

"We are members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Toshiro's savior was his own zanpakuto as well, Hyorinmaru. These three have manifest themselves to save their masters and if they've returned, have others as well.

To Be Continued….


	5. Strength for Fighting

Ichigo was surprised to see that Zangetsu was standing between Ikikaera and Orihime when he tried to kill her.

"Zangetsu? I don't understand. How are you here?" Ichigo said.

"I'll explain later." Zangetsu said.

"Hold on, if you're here, doesn't that mean that my inner hollow could try and take control of my body again?" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about that. Since you've acquired fullbring abilities, you've gained better control over it." Zangetsu said. "Right now, we should stay focus on the task at hand."

"So you're his zanpakuto." Ikikaera said. "I don't understand how you are here since I didn't summon you. If you won't fight with me, move aside."

"I can't do that." Zangetsu said. Ikikaera noticed that Orihime was gaining consciousness again. She felt pain in the back of her shoulders, but she fought through the pain and managed to get back up. She saw Ichigo was there and saw Zangetsu, but this was the first time she ever met him.

"Who are you?" Orihime said.

"Don't worry about that. Ichigo, leave that woman to Orihime. You and I shall handle him." Zangetsu said.

"I can see where you're going with this." Ichigo said. He used the flash step and tried to attack him, but Ikikaera blocked him and pushed him back. Zangetsu tried to attack, but he was able to hold the both of them off. Orihime managed to get up and was faced with Hogohana.

"This is more fitting. Zanpakuto against her master." Hogohana said.

"I don't want to fight you." Orihime said.

"Typical, Orihime. No matter what I do or say, you don't change." Hogohana said.

…

Chad

Chad was having a hard time against Yasei Senshi. Yasei Senshi was much stronger, but he wasn't going to give up the fight. He tried to attack, but Yasei Senshi used his mace and pushed him back.

"Is that all you've got?" Chad said.

"I'm not done yet." Yasei Senshi said. "Dairekuto!" He shot Chad with a blast of spirit energy and pushed him back further. Chad refused to give up as he tried to get back up. "That's just like you. You hardly stay down."

"I won't give up the fight." Chad said.

"If only you had the power to back that tough talk." Yasei Senshi said. "It's that kind of puzzling thought from appearance and power is why I left."

"What?" Chad said.

"When a zanpakuto leaves their master, there's usually a reason behind it." Yasei Senshi said. "The reason I left you is because of your strength, Sado. You look strong, but you're not and I refuse to work with a weak master."

"What are you saying?" Chad said.

"In all of your battles, Sado, you never could win when it mattered the most." Yasei Senshi said. "You couldn't defeat Captain Kyoraku when you saved Rukia, you couldn't defeat the Espada, Nnoitora or Yammy, and you fell victim to Tsukishima's powers. You couldn't win when it mattered the most."

"None of that was my fault." Chad said.

"Don't make excuses." Yasei Senshi said and when he thought about it, he's right. "If you were stronger, that wouldn't have happened. You look strong, but you're not. Face it, Sado, you are weak."

…

Orihime

"What do you mean I haven't changed?" Orihime said.

"I actually thought you did after you fought your own sister, but you still aren't willing to fight." Hogohana said.

"That's because you're a part of me. We're suppose to be one." Orihime said.

"Perhaps, but we're on opposite sides." Hogohana said. "You obtain these powers for a reason. You don't want to be a burden to your friends so that means there are times you have to fight." Orihime remembered that and she was right. That's why she wanted to keep these soul reaper powers.

"You're right." Orihime said.

"I am?" Hogohana said.

"That's why I've obtain these powers." Orihime said. "Ichigo and the others never once saw me as a burden, that's how I saw myself. That's the whole reason for the things that I've done, the reason that all I wanted to do was help." She looked up to see Ichigo and Zangetsu continue their fighting against Ikikaera. "Now that I've been given that opportunity, I don't ever want to let it go. Ichigo has given me strength and I will use every ounce of it to do what I can to help my friends."

….

Chad

"You're weak, Sado. You could never win when it truly counted." Yasei Senshi said.

"You might be right." Chad said. "I couldn't defeat a captain. I didn't stand a chance against both members of the Espada. I even fell victim to Tsukishima, but I just use that as motivation. I couldn't win when it truly mattered, but that is all going to change." Both Chad and Orihime were filled with new found strength to keep the fight going as both acts happened simultaneously.

"This is a choice I've made." Orihime said.

"I won't fall behind and won't ever give up." Chad said.

"I will fight. I will win!" Both of them said.

"Assist, Hogohana!" Orihime said.

"Fight Fiercely, Yasei Senshi." Chad said as both of them were able to regain their shikai. Chad swung his mace, but Yasei Senshi swung his as well and the two collided together. Yasei Senshi fought the impact and swung up, but Chad stepped to the side and poked him with the bottom of his weapon.

"I'm not done yet." Yasei Senshi said as he swung, but Chad blocked him. Chad brought his mace against Yasei Senshi's and pushed him back and had him pinned to the wall. Chad grabbed Yasei Senshi's mace and used it to keep him pin.

"I might not have beaten enemies that powerful before, but I know my powers have been of use before." Chad said. "Let me show you the power I've gained." His mace was starting crackle like static and Yasei Senshi knew this technique. "This use to be La Murete, but my soul reaper powers changed it. Shi." He swung his mace and left a skull shape crater in the wall when it made contact with Yasei Senshi and he was reverted back to his shikai form.

…

Orihime

Orihime regained her shikai and continued to fight. Both of them had the top of their blades rotate and the two of them collided their weapons together as sparks were flying.

"Most impressive. This is more like it." Hogohana said as she jumped back. "Come at me with everything. I shall do the same. You might have regained your shikai, but you haven't regained this. Bankai." She unleashed the bankai and the six flowers of Orihime's original powers showed.

"Not you guys too." Orihime said.

"Sorry, but we have to do this, Orihime. We have to do this." Shuno said.

"Attack." Hogohana said. All six of them attacked her, but Orihime was able to avoid them with the use of the flash step. "Run all you want. It's useless." Orihime had to end this. She was able to avoid the attacks and appeared near Hogohana. She swung her weapon, but Hogohana avoided it. Ichigo saw the battle that was going on between them.

"Don't get distracted." Ikikaera said as he tried to attack him, but Ichigo was able to block his attack. Hogohana had full control over the six flowers. She had them circle around Orihime.

"You're done for." Hogohana said as she was ready to finish this fight.

"Not if I can help it." Ichigo said as he pushed back and kicked Ikikaera. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo used his signature attack. He slashed between the girls and broke Hogohana's concentration. "Now, Orihime!"

"Got it!" Orihime said. She dived right at Hogohana and slashed her down and she reverted back to sword form.

…

Chad

Chad claimed victory and stood over the weapon of his enemy. He thought this was the end and decided to leave things how they are.

"Leaving?" Yasei Senshi said. Chad was worried he wasn't finished. "It's alright. I'm back to normal." He said and reverted back into his manifested form.

…..

Rukia

Rukia was saved by her own zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Nejibana, Kaien Shiba's zanpakuto, lashed at her with a blast of water, but Sode no Shirayuki froze the water.

"Is that all you can do?" Sode no Shirayuki said.

"This is getting me nowhere. You haven't seen the last of me." Nejibana said as he made an escape.

"Are you alright, Lady Rukia?" Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Yes. I'm glad you showed when you did." Rukia said.

"It was my pleasure." Sode no Shirayuki said.

…

Karin

Karin, Toshiro, and his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru were still fighting Ikari, but he was having a tough time. Toshiro and Hyorinmaru launched the crescents, but he jumped over them.

"Is that all you've got?" Ikari said.

"Captain!" Both of them saw Rangiku and her zanpakuto, Haineko, have arrived.

"Long time no see." Haineko said.

"Your zanpakuto manifested too, Rangiku?" Toshiro said.

"Yeah, she just showed up." Rangiku said.

"I don't care. I'll take on all five of you." Ikari said and wanted to continue the fight, but a blade of light came in front of him and pulled in a new visitor.

"Calm down." This one had a black and white striped outfit with pointy hair and nose. "This has gone on long enough. It's time to go."

"Who are you?" Toshiro said. He turned to talk to them with his eyes closed, but he stayed focused on Rangiku.

"I'm Shinso, I'm Gin Ichimaru's zanpakuto." He said as he placed his hand on Ikari.

"Gin?!" Rangiku said.

"We'll meet again." Shinso said and all three of them escaped, leaving Karin the only one not to get her zanpakuto back.

…

Orihime

Orihime was successful on defeating Hogohana. She heard the fight go on and saw a standoff.

"Give up, Ikikaera." Ichigo said.

"Never. This isn't over." Ikikaera said. "This is only the beginning." He used the flash step and escaped.

"Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo said.

"She'll be fine." Hogohana said before Orihime could answer and manifested again and Orihime thought she wanted to go for a second round. "Its okay, Orihime. I've returned to my senses. I am yours once again."

"I'm glad to hear that." Orihime said.

"Thanks for the help, Zangetsu, but how are you here?" Ichigo said.

"It's not just me. Others have returned as well." Zangetsu said.

"Yes. Ikikaera's power seems to know no bounds." Hogohana said.

"Hogohana, do you have any idea what he could be up to?" Orihime said.

"I was only under his control for a short while, but I do know one thing." Hogohana said. "Whatever Ikikaera has plan will mean the end of the Soul Society."

To Be Continued….


	6. Vengeance of Weapons

"Damn it." Ikari shouted. The zanpakuto under Ikikaera's control were hiding in a cavern and Ikari was furious with how things went with many of them listening. "I could finished them all off, but Shinso had to come and ruin it."

"He saved you." Yasashi said.

"I didn't asked to be saved." Ikari said.

"You would have met your end." Nejibana said.

"Says you." Ikari said.

"You just joined us. There's no way you could have taken them all on." Tachikaze said. "What do you think? You've been quiet ever since you got here. How about saying a word." He asked a woman dressed like a princess, but she didn't say anything.

"Does she ever talk? Maybe she's shy." Yasashi said.

"Don't worry about her." A female zanapukto in a gold dress to show off her legs and had gold hair said as she layed against a rock. "She'll come around. As for you. Ikari, you can't be too impatient."

"Is it wrong to think a female zanpakuto is hot when her master is a guy?" Ikari said.

"Enough. Let's just move on from this." Ikikaera said. "We still have a lot of work to do since some zanpakuto still obey their masters."

"Yeah and some of them have been able to manifest to aid them." Nejibana said. "I would have finished Rukia if it weren't for her own zanpakuto coming to her rescue."

"You aren't the only one that wants revenge." Ikikaera said. "Two of our comrades have already been sent out for that purpose. We can use that to our advantage to add someone else to our side and this one might be our most powerful comrade yet."

…

The Soul Society

After Chad and Orihime got their zanpakuto back, the gang was able to meet up with Toshiro and they were talking about how other zanpakuto are here.

"So all the soul reapers have their zanpakuto manifested, but just the ones that were under Muramasa's control?" Ichigo said.

"That is correct." Toshiro said.

"How? Does it have something to do with Ikikaera?" Orihime said.

"That is correct." Zangetsu said.

"Ikikaera's spiritual pressure is different from Muramasa's, but that is allowing us to be here. It's the same as it was with the sword beasts." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't the zanpakuto of late soul reapers be turning into sword beasts as well?" Rukia said.

"That should be happening. Maybe they haven't completely transformed yet." Toshiro said.

"Another theory would be that Ikikaera is somehow keeping their sanity." Hyorinmaru said.

"Basically, Ikikaera is the source of it all. If we take him out, all of this will come to an end." Karin said.

"Yeah and while we're doing that, you're going home." Ichigo said.

"No way. He took my zanpakuto and I have to get them back." Karin said.

"It's much too dangerous." Ichigo said.

"Forget it, I'm not going back. I'm going to stay and fight." Karin said and ran out the door.

"Karin, wait!" Ichigo said as he went after her.

"She certainly is as stubborn as Ichigo." Zangetsu said and went after her with him.

…

Izuru

Izuru and his zanpakuto, Wabisuke, were patrolling through the Seireitei in case the enemy decides to attack. So far, everything seemed pretty calm and quiet.

"It doesn't look like there's anything here." Izuru said.

"Good. It's nice and quiet." Wabisuke said.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing with that tone." Izuru said.

"He's your zanpakuto. Isn't despair what your squad is all about?" Both of them heard a strange voice. They turned around to see someone sitting on a set of stairs. He had black clothing with metal shoulder pads and had brown hair that looked like a mess.

"Who are you?" Izuru said.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Izuru and I take it the gloomy freak is your zanpakuto."

"How do you know my name?" Izuru said.

"It's obvious he's a zanpakuto. The question is, who does he belong to?" Wabisuke said.

"My master is already dead. You were the last one to see him before his death. In fact, he was a member of your squad."

"A member of my squad?" Izuru said. He still didn't know who he was talking about. The mysterious zanpakuto saw that and decided to give him a hint. He raised his hand and his weapon came into it of a three sided blade with arrow tips and Izuru remembered that weapon. "I've seen that shikai before." Izuru said.

"That's right." He said as he stood up. "I am the zanpakuto of Makoto Kibune. In case you forgot, I am known as Reppu."

…

Squad Eleven Barracks

Ikkaku and Yumichika were with their zanpakuto, Hozukimaru and Ruri'iro Kujaku. However, Yumichika and his zanpakuto were driving each other crazy.

"You look silly with those fake feathers on your face. Why don't you take some of mine? I'm being generous." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"No way. I think I look great as I do right now." Yumichika said.

"Oh please. You wish you look as great as I do." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"Are we sure you're really my zanpakuto? You're nothing, but a self-centered jerk." Yumichika said.

"It takes one to know one. After all, you're the one who gave me that stupid nickname." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"Nickname? What nickname?" Ikkaku said.

"Nothing!" Yumichika panic as he covered Ruri-iro Kujaku's mouth. "No nickname. He's just blowing off some steam. Isn't that right…..Fuji Kujaku?"

"You two are hard to deal with together." Hozukimaru said.

"You said it. I can tolerate one of you, but hardly both of you." Ikkaku said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Yumichika said.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Hozukimaru said and started laughing, but stopped because he felt that something was different.

"What's the matter?" Ikkaku said.

"Someone is watching us." Hozukimaru said and they all kept their eyes open for anything. Hozukimaru saw a tile slide off one of the rooftops. "I see you." Hozukimaru pulled out his spear and attacked that spot, but it felt like he didn't hit anyone. "Careful, this guy is invisible." He had his guard down and that allowed the enemy to cut him across the chest.

"Show yourself." Ikkaku said and that's just what he did. Their enemy was pale white with white hair and his outfit was a collision of colors.

"You two are members of Squad Eleven. If you are, you must be destroyed."

"Who are you?" Yumichika said.

"Whose zanpakuto are you? I've never seen you before." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"I am a zanpakuto to that will destroy the squad that turned against my master. I am the zanapkuto of Maki Ichinose, Nijigasumi."

"I remember him. He left when Kenpachi Zeraki became captain and sided with the bounts." Ikkaku said.

"If you know where Kenpachi Zeraki is, tell me. I'm going to cut him to pieces when I see him for it was because of him that drove Maki to his death." Nijigasumi said.

"Please, you don't stand a chance against him." Yumichika said. "Even if you did, we would never let you go after our captain."

"Fine. Kenpachi Zeraki is my ultimate goal, but I will eliminate every one of Squad Eleven." Nijigasumi said. "Flash and Burst." He unleashed a blinding light of vengeance on all of them.

…..

Izuru

"Rampage!" Reppu said as he attacked Izuru and Wabisuke. He tossed his weapon at both of them, but they both moved out of the way.

"Raise your head!/Wabisuke!" Izuru and Wabisuke said as they both brought out the power of their shikai. Reppu had his weapon come back and grabbed it with one arm.

"I know of your zanpakuto's ability. The more times it cuts something, the heavier it gets." Reppu said. "That won't scare me off."

"We'll see about that." Izuru said as he jumped up to attack him. He swung his sword down, but Reppu blocked it and pushed him back. Wabisuke tried an aerial attack as well.

"Try being original." Reppu said as he tossed his weapon and it spun around like a wheel. He tried to block it, but he was pushed into a wall.

"Wabisuke!" Izuru shouted as the weapon came back.

"I'm fine. Since it scraped against my weapon, his will get heavier." Wabisuke said.

"Think again." Reppu said as he was able to control it with telepathy. "It doesn't matter how many times you make it heavy. I can control this thing with my mind. I owe this trick to Makoto and his bakkoto."

"The bakkoto? That thing was practically eating him alive." Izuru said.

"Perhaps, but it gave him power. Since the both of us were exposed to it, the power became mine." Reppu said. "He truly was a perfect being, but you were the one that lead him to his death."

"So that's what this is about, revenge." Izuru said.

"That's right and it will be mine." Reppu said with two zanpakuto driven by revenge.

…

Ikikaera

Ikikaera had Tachikaze and the gladiator zanpakuto with him. That gladiator was Hiyori's zanpakuto, Kubikiri Orochi. All three of them got past the guards as they were heading somewhere and were using the battles as a distraction.

"Where are we going?" Kubikiri Orochi said.

"Be patient, we're almost there." Ikikaera said. "We're about to gain a new comrade who these people would consider one of the most dangerous zanpakuto."

To Be Continued…


	7. Reflective Moon and Flower

Karin as still avoiding Ichigo because she was still upset that he wanted her to go home rather than stay and fight. She wanted to stay and she wanted to get her zanpakuto back.

"Karin, hold on for a minute. Can't you see that I'm only trying to keep you safe?" Ichigo said as he chased after her.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless little girl." Karin said. She would have kept running, but Zangetsu appeared in front of her and cut her off.

"Karin, it's not safe for you here if you don't have a zanpakuto. It's better if you head home." Ichigo said.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, I'm staying." Karin said. "Why can't you see that I'm not a little girl that needs her big brother to protect her?"

"She has a point, Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "She has her own abilities and it looks like she can handle herself just fine."

"Whose side are you on?" Ichigo said.

"Look at that, two against one." Karin said with a smug look on her face. The two of them would have kept arguing, but they heard some sort of explosion.

"That can't be good." Ichigo said as the three of them went to check it out.

…

Izuru

Izuru and Wabisuke continued to fight against Reppu. He has proven to be a difficult foe since he can control his weapon with just his mind. Izuru tried a direct attack, but Reppu blocked it with his weapon and Izuru just kept slashing at it.

"You seem to be forgetting what I already told you." Reppu said. "No matter how much you make my weapon weigh, it won't help you. I can control it with my mind very easily."

"He's right. Attacking that thing head on gets us nowhere." Wabisuke said.

"There must be some way we can get around it." Izuru said.

"Let me know when you figured that out. In the meantime, maybe I can make use of all this added weight." Reppu said and had his weapon hang right over Izuru. He had it drop down, but Izuru moved away as it crashed right through the ground. "Wow, you did add a lot of weight to it."

"Great, we just made him even more dangerous." Wabisuke complained.

"There must be some sort of link to him and his weapon that allows him to move it like that." Izuru said. "Otherwise, it would have to be just an ordinary combat zanpakuto."

"It's all thanks to Kibune that I have this power." Reppu said. "He was a great man until you killed him, Izurur. Now, it's payback time." He had his blade spin like a wheel and smash through the ground as it was heading for Izuru.

"Don't just stand there, move!" Wabisuke said and Izuru dived out of the way.

"It's no use trying to run." Reppu said as he had it chase after him.

"Now's my chance." Wabisuke said as he went to attack Reppu directly, but he saw that attack coming.

"You've got to be kidding. Do you really think I fall for something like that?" Reppu said. He had his blade come back to him and was heading for Wabisuke instead. Wabisuke used the ball can chain he carried and deflected it. Reppu brought it to his hand, but it weighed so much that he couldn't hold it. "That was an interesting approach. I didn't think you would actually throw that thing."

"Neither did I." Izuru said.

"Sometimes you need to raise your head and look a person in the eyes to let them know you truly mean to apologize." Wabisuke said.

"In other words, you're saying that you needed to use that weight you're carrying to your advantage." Reppu said. "Too bad that I don't take apologies." He raised his weapon again and had it attack the both of them.

'This could work.' Izuru thought. "Come and get me. I'm the one you want." He started moving and Reppu had his blade chase him around. Izuru started to use the flash step to move more quickly.

"Move as fast as you want. It won't help you because I can see where you're going to reappear." Reppu said.

"Fine, I won't run." Izuru said as he just stopped in his tracks. He waited for the right moment and moved out of the way for he aligned himself just right for it to attack Reppu. Reppu tried to stop it, but he had it going too fast.

"Damn it." Reppu said before the collision and had him smash through solid rock.

…

Ikkaku and Yumichika

The two of them with their zanpakuto were in the middle of fighting Nijigasumi. It was a challenge for this zanpakuto can control light which made it hard for them to see and fight him.

"I've got you!" Ikkaku said as he tried to attack with his spear, but Nijigasumi blocked it with his katana.

"Now!" Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku attacked him from both sides of their blades, but he jumped up.

"Nimble little guy." Ikkaku said.

"This isn't going to drag out. It's time I put an end to your lives." Nijigasumi said, but Hozukimaru grabbed his arm and tossed him into the wall before he could unleash his power.

"We know all about how you can create a blinding light, but I think if we just stay connected to you, it won't work." Hozukimaru said.

"Interesting deduction. I thought all members, zanpakuto included, are nothing, but muscle headed idiots." Nijigasumi said and emitted a blinding light from his katana. "However, you're still not smart enough to hold me down." He kicked Hozukimaru in the gut and got himself free. He was about to cut Hozukimaru's head off, but Ikkaku blocked it.

"Let's see you try that trick again." Ikkaku said and both of them fought the light zanpakuto off.

"I'll end this. Tear…" Ruri'iro Kujaku was about ot unleash his power, but Yumichika stopped him.

"Don't do it." Yumichika said.

"Why? Is it because you don't want Ikkaku to know about your real power?" Ruri'iro Kujaku asked.

"It's not just that. Ikkaku and Hozukimaru will get entangled in the vines if you use it when they are that close to him." Yumichika said. Hozukimaru and Ikkaku tried to attack, but Nijigasumi jumped over the both of them.

"This is getting me nowhere and you two are suppose to be the third and fifth seat." Nijigasumi said. "How about you just tell me where I can find Kenpachi Zeraki and I may let you live?"

"We already told you that we wouldn't sell out our captain like that." Ikkaku said.

"Then you shall die before I find him." Nijigasumi said and unleashed a bright light that blinded all four of them. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold them off. Whatever you're doing, you better hurry.' He thought.

…

Ikikaera

Ikikaera made quick work of some guards with Tachikaze and Kubikiri Orochi. They were inside a prison cell and were faced with a man restraint to a chair.

"So you are the man I heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sosuke Aizen." Ikikaera said as he stood face to face with Aizen. "My name is Ikikaera."

"A pleasure." Aizen said. "I take it you're the one I heard so much about. You're a zanpakuto with the power to bring dead zanpakuto back from the grave. It's not surprising since your name means reanimated."

"I can see that your vast intellect is greater than I imagine." Ikikaera said. "I'm not even going to ask how you were able to figure all that out since we just met."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kubikiri Orochi said.

"I'm with Snake Head over here. You must know how dangerous this man can be." Tachikaze said.

"That's why his power is perfect." Ikikaera said. "With Reppu and Nijigasumi keeping the soul reapers busy, they won't know what hit them until it's too late."

"You're here to take my zanpakuto away from me. Sadly, I don't have one anymore." Aizen said. "Since my battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, my zanpakuto shattered away."

"Surely you must know better than that, Aizen." Ikikaera said. "The blade might have broken away, but as long as the master lives, so does the spirit. Your zanpakuto is a part of you and will never vanish as long as you live. The link you two share might be broken, but I can still reach out and free it. It's not fair that he should suffer in here for your crimes." He held out his hand to Aizen's chest and used his power. "Let go of your restraints. Follow your instincts and be free. Rise from the grave and be reborn. Hear my voice and let your unrestrained power flow. Come forth and unleash your full power." He unleashed a light of spiritual energy that covered the entire room. When the light faded, a new figure stood in the room. "You are free, free to do whatever you please as long as you work with me."

"I'll be more than glad to help you."

….

Ikkaku and Yumichika

The four of them kept fighting against Nijigasumi. He would have kept the fight going, but he sensed a change of spiritual pressure and knew that was his signal to stop.

"We'll settle this another time." Nijigasumi said and escaped, leaving them confused on what happened.

…..

Izuru

Izuru and Wabisuke thought they have defeated Reppu after his own weapon crashed into him.

"Izuru!" Izuru looked behind him to see Ichigo with Karin and Zangetsu come to him.

"Ichigo?" Izuru said.

"Are you alright? We heard some sort of commotion." Ichigo said.

"We're fine." Izuru said.

"Looks like it's not over." Karin said. They saw Reppu move out of the rubble and levitated his weapon.

"Don't think you've won. You've won nothing." Reppu said. He was about to fight again, but the zanpakuto that stopped Rukia grabbed his arm.

"It's over. We got what we came for."

"Hold on. Are you who I think you are?" Izuru said.

"That's right. It's been a while. I am the zanpakuto of Shusuke Amagai, Raiza. I would love to catch up, but we're not needed here anymore." He said and both of them vanished.

"Shusuke Amagai? So Ikikaera really can bring dead zanpakuto back to life." Ichigo said.

"What did they mean by "they got what they came for"? What were they after?" Izuru said.

…

Momo

Momo was getting acquainted with Tobiume since she was manifested. Both of them were at peace until Tobiume saw something that was heading their way.

"What's wrong?" Momo said.

"Look." Tobiume said. Momo looked ahead and saw someone coming. He wore a blue outfit with the jacket splitting in five sections. He had light blue hair and fur around the collar. He also had a crescent moon on his right shoulder and a flower design on his left hip.

"Who are you?" Momo said.

"I'm Kyoka Suigetsu."

To Be Continued….


	8. Dread of Reminising

Momo and her zanpakuto, Tobiume, were faced with the newest member of Ikikaera's army. The zanpakuto of Sosuke Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu. The both of them knew they were in trouble because Aizen was a dangerous and powerful man. His zanpakuto couldn't be any better.

"It's nice that I finally get to meet you face to face, Momo." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "You must be her zanpakuto, Tobiume."

"Are you really Captain Aizen's zanpakuto?" Momo said.

"Still calling him captain? You have to know the truth by now of what he is really like." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Yes, I am the one and only Kyoka Suigetsu." Tobiume didn't waste a moment as she went and attacked.

"Snap!" Tobiume said as she tossed a couple fireballs at him, but he just merely stepped back to avoid them.

"Someone sure is in a haste." Kyoka Suigetsu said. Tobiume pulled out the weapon of her shikai. Kyoka Suigetsu pulled out a katana and was able to block all of her strikes. Tobiume moved behind him to strike, but Kyoka Suigetsu was able to block it as well. "Not bad. You didn't miss a beat. I didn't expect that from someone like Momo. I assumed that you would have been hesitant considering your master greatly admire mine. It would have stand to reason that you would be as well for me."

"Don't try to mess with my head. I won't fall for your mind games." Tobiume said.

"Perhaps, but it looks like someone did and I didn't do a thing." Kyoka Suigetsu said and they both looked at Momo who just stood there.

"Momo, what are you doing just standing there? You have to fight." Tobiume said.

"Why won't you fight?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Is it because you are being careful of my power? Is it because you know you can't win? Or is it because you know who my master is." She let out a small reaction from that. "It looks like that's it. You still hold great admire for Aizen after all this time."

"Momo, please, you can't let that stop you." Tobiume said.

"Be quiet." Kyoka Suigetsu said as he was able to get behind her and slashed her against the back.

"Tobiume!" Momo shouted.

"Tell me, do you still think Sosuke Aizen is still an innocent man?" Kyoka Suigetsu. "You should know better by now, Momo. He tried to kill you multiple times, but you were able to survive."

"My eyes are open to the truth about Captain Aizen." Momo said.

"Then why do you still call him captain?" Kyoka Suigetsu said and Momo was left with no words." You can't face the truth because you admired him too much. You were nothing more than a pawn to him, maybe even less." That had Momo act.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo said as she released her shikai and attacked. Kyoka Suigetsu was able to block her and moved back.

"That's more like it." Kyoka Suigetsu said as he flew back, but he got caught in some sort of web. "Kido? When did she set it up?"

"I've got you now." Momo said as she launched a fireball from her sword. When it made contact with the web, it combusted and he got caught in it. She thought she had him, but she was surprised to see Tobiume fall out of the flames and went back to sword form. "No."

"I'm afraid so." Kyoka Suigetsu said. Momo didn't need to turn around to know he was right behind her. She didn't had the time either as he struck her through the chest. "How sad, you'll be entering your third long rest since I avoided hitting a vital organ." He said as she collapsed onto the ground. "This time, I'll put you out of your misery." He raised his sword and was ready to finish her, but it was block when he swung down.

"Sheesh, Aizen always seems to leave something to haunt someone." The man who stopped her was Shinji. "She might have been Aizen's lieutenant, but she's mine now. I'm afraid I can't let you kill her."

…

Shuhei

"Hurry." Shuhei was moving as fast as he could with Mashiro and Kazeshini with a squadron from Squad Nine.

"What are we hurrying about?" Mashiro said.

"Don't you feel that spiritual pressure, woman?" Kazeshini said.

"It's the same as Sosuke Aizen, but he's still locked up. That means that is has to be his zanpakuto released." Shuhei said. All of them kept moving, but Mashiro came to a stop. "What are you stopping for?"

"I thought I heard something." Mashiro said.

"I don't." Kazeshini said.

"Quiet." Shuhei said as he took a listen and he began to hear a small humming sound. "Move back!" He grabbed Mashiro and Kazeshini, but it was too late for their men as they were surrounded by darkness and they all collapsed. "No, they're dead."

"What happened?" Mashiro said.

"Look!" Kazeshini said. All of them looked up into the sky to see another enemy. He wore leather pants with black gloves that went to his elbows. The strangest thing about him was that he had insect wings and his entire head was covered in mandages.

"What is that thing? Is that an insect or man?" Mashiro said as she couldn't figure it out. The strange looking man flew down and had a sword appeared in his hand. Shuhei knew that better than anyone whose sword that was.

"It can't be." Shuhei said.

"What's the matter with you?" Kazeshini said.

"I know that sword. That's Kaname Tosen's sword." Shuhei said. "That means, that zanpakuto is Suzumushi. Be careful, all it requires is a sound to render his opponents useless. All he uses is sound."

"How can he just use sound? There's no way. Sound can deal any pain." Mashiro said.

"That's exactly why it's perfect for Kaname Tosen." Kazeshini said. "That man wanted to shed the least amount of blood. Sound can affect your body. It can travel through the ear, bounce around in the ear drum, and reach the brain. At a high enough frequency, it can make you pass out."

"I see. So that's what happened to them." Mashiro said as she poked at the fallen soldiers.

"Don't poke at them. What are you, a child?" Kazeshini said.

"Brace yourselves. Here he comes." Shuhei said as Szumushi attacked. Shuhei blocked him and Kazeshini attack. He swung his scythe, but Suzumushi moved out of the way.

"Are you going to be alright? This guy use to be your captains." Kazeshini said. "I'm not holding back on this guy. We've to fight."

"Don't worry. Reap, Kazeshini." Shuhei said as he brought out his shikai.

…..

Shinji

"I know you, you're Shinji Hirako." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"That's right and I know your Aizen's zanpakuto." Shinji said and Kyoka Suigetsu jumped back. "Striking a defenseless girl? I thought since you're the same as Aizen and have better manners." Shinji used the flash step and swung his sword, but Kyoka Suigetsu moved back.

"Is everyone acting hasty?" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Sorry about that." Shinji said. "You can't really blame us. Aizen was a dangerous man and I know you're just as dangerous. As long as I can keep you from using your shikai, I'll be alright."

"You really think you can limit my movements?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. "My power knows no limits and I'm not limited by Aizen anymore. How about I show you?" He was about to unleash his power, but a hand grabbed his katana and prevented him from unleashing his power.

"There's no need. Leave this one to me." The one who stopped him wore a blue and purple kimono with a cape. His hair was black and white with two rings in it to give him two tails.

"Sakanade!" Shinji said.

"Sakanade? You're his zanpakuto." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"That's right. You can leave Shinji to me. The others would very much like see you." Sakanade said.

"Very well. It's more appropriate for a zanpakuto to fight their own master." Kyoka Suigetsu said ad left.

"Come back." Shinji said.

"I don't think so. You're dealing with me, Shinji." Sakanade said and another battle between master and zanpakuto was about to begin.

…

Shuhei

Shuhei and Kazeshini continued to fight against Suzumushi. Shuhei tried close range, but Suzumushi blocked him. Kazeshini tossed one end, but Suzumushi used soundwave to block it.

"No fair, he's cheating." Mashiro said. "How can he fight if he can't see?"

"He doesn't need to see." Kazeshini said. "All he has to do is sense our spiritual pressure to pinpoint our location. He could also be using his sense of hearing to help him."

"I'm impressed, but you are Captain Tosen's zanpakuto." Shuhei said. Suzumushi felt something and moved away from Shuhei and looked down to someone. All of them looked to see two people. "Captain Konamaura." Sajin and his zanpakuto, Tenkken have entered the fight. Sajin was once Kaname's friend. It looks like he has to face him again.

To Be Continued….


	9. Twist and Silent

The battles between the zanpakuto continue as two more battles went on. Shinji was going against his zapakuto, Sakanade, and Komamura was going to fight against Suzumushi.

"Are you ready, Shinji?" Sakanade said and formed the shikai form of his weapon in his hand. "You said you love to do things in reverse. Let's see how highly skilled you are."

"So you're going to bring me to the inverted world?" Shinji said as he brought his hands behind his back. "That's fine. I love to play some games and I always did want to see what it's like."

"Here it comes." Sakanade said and started to have the weapon revolve around his wrist. "Collapse." He unleashed a pink colored aroma from it and it entered Shinji's nose and everything started to turn upside down. "Still want to play this game?"

"Yeah." Shinji said. "I would love to play this game." He charged right at Sakanade, but he used the flash step and was able to avoid him.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sakanade said as he was coming at Shinji from behind. He knew the effects of the inverted world. His best chance was to keep his distance as he moved away. "Do you really think that's going to help?" Shinji felt something slash against his back.

"Of course. Everything in the inverted world is in reverse, even my sight." Shinji said.

"Correct." Sakanade said. Shinji turned to look at him. He at least thought he was looking at him. "You said so yourself when you fought the answer. The more conditioned you are, the greater chance you fail. You have to reverse everything you can do, but no one can do that."

"You're right. Even I can't do that and I always use this technique." Shinji said.

"Face it, you're done for." Sakanade said.

"Not yet." Shinji said.

"What do you mean? I have you under my power." Sakanade said.

"You mean that you haven't noticed it yet?" Shinji said. He held out his sword and showed that it was his shikai.

"You've regained your shikai?" Sakanade said.

"That's right. We soul reapers are able to do that even with you guys gone." Shinji said. "When I had my hands behind my back, I was using my shikai." Sakanade was starting to feel it. Everything around him was turning.

"But how?" Sakanade said.

"You should know. This is your ability." Shinji said. "We both unleashed the aroma that affects our opponents at the same time, but my dose was stronger. Since mine was stronger, you were the one under the effects of the inverted world the whole time. It also acted as a guard from yours."

"You mean you were pretending to be under it the entire time?" Sakanade said.

"That's right. All in the matters to fool you. Pretty funny, right?" Shinji said with his goofy toothy grin. Sakanade wasn't doing well. He began to feel a little off balance. "What's the matter, Sakanade? Are you feeling a little sick?" He actually was. Sakanade was feeling nausea and dizziness.

"Damn you, Shinji." Sakanade said.

"Don't worry, you'll see straight soon enough." Shinji said. The next thing Sakanade knew was that he was struck through the chest. Everything was set back to normal and he went back to his sword form. That brought another zanpakuto back to his master. "Darn. I was so busy to get Sakanade back that I lost track of Kyoka Suigetsu." He looked down to see that Momo was still where she was. "At least she let her live, but if Ikikaera has Kyoka Suigetsu, we're going to have a real fight on our hands."

…

Sajin

Sajin and Tenken was faced with the zanpakuto of his old friend, Kaname Tosen. They were about to fight Suzumushi and he was able to take down a squadron from Squad Nine and was able to fight Shuhei, Kazeshini, and Mashiro.

"What's the dog doing here?" Kazeshini said.

"I felt the spiritual pressures going around." Sajin said. "Tenken and I got here as soon as we could. Are you three alright?"

"Yes, but there's something you should know about this enemy." Shuhei said.

"I already know just by looking at him. That's Kaname's zanpakuto." Sajin said. "I won't allow that to cloud my judgement. No matter who he belonged to, he's our enemy now." Suzumushi reached for the bandages around his mouth and pulled them down.

"I don't see, but I do hear and sense you. You are Sajin Komamura." Suzumushi said.

"That's not fair. Why does he talk to the dog?" Mashiro said.

"It might be because Kaname Tosen and Captain Komamura were good friends." Kazeshini said.

"Kaname did had great respect for you, captain." Suzumushi said. "He was also thankful for all that Shuhei has done. That is why I wish to make your deaths as quick and painless as possible." Sajin was about to fight, but Tenken stepped in the way.

"Tenken, you want to fight him alone?" Sajin said. Suzumushi flew down to face Tenken on a roof.

"So you are the zanpakuto of Sajin." Suzumushi said. "You wish to fight me on your own? Is it because that our masters fought before and it seems right that we should?" Tenken wasn't much of a talker. "So you don't wish to speak? That is perfectly fine. I don't need an answer." Tenken swung his sword at Suzumushi by the side. Suzumushi held up his sword and tried to block it, but Tenken was able to push him back.

"Wow, he's so strong." Mashiro said.

"What do you expect from someone that big?" Kazeshini said. Tenken used his whip like weapons, but Suzumushi was moving so fast. He moved so fast that he slashed against Tenken's left arm. Suzumushi flew up and held out his sword.

"Uh oh. I know what's coming. Everyone, cover your ears." Sajin said.

"Cry." All of them covered their ears as Suzumshi unleashed a sound wave. All of them had their ears cover, but they could still feel it bouncing off of them. Suzumushi used it as a diversion for him to fly around and strike at Tenken from all sides.

"Tenken needs help." Shuhei said.

"No, not yet." Sajin said.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't we help him?" Kazeshini said.

"I know why Tenken stepped in." Sajin said. "He knows how close I was to Kaname. Despite what I said, he knows I would have trouble facing this opponent. That's why he stepped in my place. Let him do this. If it seems that Tenken can't handle this by himself, we'll help him. Until then, not a minute more."

"A zanpakuto ever fateful to his master." Shuhei said. Suzumushi stopped his barrage of attacks as Tenken was dropped to one knee.

"Have you had enough?" Suzumushi said as he heard Tenken breathe in and out his flames.

"I'm not done yet." Tenken said.

"Outstanding. You can actually speak." Suzumushi said. "I was under the impression that you were the strong silent type."

"I won't fall to you." Tenken said. "Sajin and Kaname were great friends. Though I don't know you, we share some sort of connection. I like to think we would be great friends, but that's not the case. I won't be defeated by someone who does the biding of a sinister and traitorous zanpakuto."

"Then show me what you can do." Suzumushi said.

"Bankai!" Tenken said. He activated his bankai and he was covered in armor. He swung his sword down, but Suzumushi was able to avoid it as Tenken destroyed a building. He swung his sword to the side, but Suzumushi was moving too fast for him.

"You won't be able to hit me. My senses are heighten since I can't see." Suzumushi said. "You might be physically stronger, but I'm much faster. You should have also left the armor off for that will amplify the sound." Suzumushi unleashed a powerful sound wave and the metal from Tenken's bankai made it more powerful. Suzumushi kept moving around at an incredible speed. "This is the end." Suzumushi was going to strike from the behind, but something happened and he got sliced in two. "What happened?"

"You are not the only one who relies on his senses. My bankai helped me end this." Tenken said. "All I needed was to concentrate. Rest in peace, Suzumushi, with your master." Suzumushi was reverted to sword form and broke in two.

…

Ikikaera

Kyoka Suigetsu have entered the cavern hideout of the zanpakuto, but they all felt that two of their comrades have fallen again.

"It would seem that Sakanade and Suzumushi are gone." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Someone want to fill us in." Ikari said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Yaseshi said.

"I know who he is." Shinso said. "You're Kyoka Suigetsu, Sosuke Aizen's zanpakuto. I'm not sure how I feel about you being here."

"Is there a problem?" Ikikaera said.

"Yeah. You let the zanpakuto of Sosuke Aizen in our hideout." Tachikaze said. "You must know what Aizen is like and his zanpakuto can't be any better."

"He has a point." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "My master has betrayed a lot of people. Who's to say that I won't do the same? I'm one for giving orders, not taking them."

"Is that so?" Ikikaera said as their eyes met. That was when something strange happened. Kyoka Suigetsu's body felt heavy and he could hardly breathe. He even dropped down to his knees.

"What's going on?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. This was surprising to everyone because none of them thought anyone could make him bow.

"Let me be clear, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ikikaera said. "If you even think about betraying me, I will send you back into sword form and I will make sure no one will ever be able to use you again. Do I make myself clear?"

"I understand." Kyoka Suigetsu said through the pain and Ikikaera released him with him panting. 'Unreal. I never thought anyone could make me bow to them. If he could do that to me, what other power does Ikikaera have?'

To Be Continued…


	10. Mutiny in Rebellion

"Are you serious? Ikikaera has even been able to acquire Aizen's zanpakuto?" Orihime said. Shinji just informed all of them of Kyoka Suigetsu. They were speaking about it in Toshiro's office.

"Is Aizen the name of the guy who wanted to destroy Karakura Town? Isn't that what you told me, Ichigo?" Karin said.

"Yeah, that was him." Ichigo said.

"This could be most trouble if Ikikaera has a zanpakuto like Kyoka Suigetsu on his side." Hogohana said.

"Is he really that strong?" Karin said.

"If he's anything like Aizen, deeply." Rangiku said.

"I hate to see what Kyoka Suigetsu can do without Aizen." Haineko said.

"I'm more concerned with the full extent of the power Ikikaera possesses." Hyorinmaru said. "To be able to control a zanpakuto like that, who knows how powerful he truly is."

"That is a concern. By the way, how is Momo doing?" Toshiro said.

"Momo? She'll be okay. Captain Unohana is taking care of her." Shinji said. "She's probably use to taking care of her by now."

"Don't say that so casually when her life could be endangered." Toshiro said.

"What are we going to do about Ikikaera?" Chad said.

"We've got to put an end to this rebellion of his." Ichigo said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The fact is, until we can figure out how we can track, we have no way of ending this." Toshiro said. "We're having soul reapers looking around for them, but they could be anywhere in the Soul Society. All we can do is wait and hope this will end soon."

…..

Zanpakuto Hideout

Some of the zanpakuto cut them off from the others so that they could talk in private. Apparently, not all of them are in agreement with each other.

"I'm sick of waiting around." Ikari said. "We should be out there and taking soul reapers down. Why the hell are we sitting around in this place?"

"Yes, I'm tired of waiting myself." Reppu said. "I want to go out there and bring an end to that Izuru's life."

"I feel the same about Rukia." Nejibana said.

"My, you all seem to be growing impatient." Shinso said as he found all of them. "What are all of you talking about?"

"None of your business." Ikari said.

"They're all getting tired of waiting. They want to strike at the soul reapers." Yasashi said. "Ikari, it's not nice to leave people out of this."

"Why do I always have to be stuck with you?" Ikari said.

"Sick of waiting?" Shinso said.

"Indeed." Nijigasumi said. "Ikikaera brought us all back to life and others from our enslavement as tools from zanpakuto. If he wants to destroy them, we should go on the attack. Instead he has us hiding away."

"So you all don't approve of this."

"Who's there?" Reppu said and another one of them stepped out from the shadows. He had long magenta hair. His outfit was a magenta robe with black sleeves and had green stripes running down on the front and side. The collar was also oddly shaped, like a bowl.

"I know who you are. You're Sumitsukigasa, the zanpakuto of Oko Yushima." Nejibana said.

"That is correct. I am with all of you." Sumitsukigasa said. "I am done taking orders from Ikikaera. He gave us the ability to live on our own, but we're still hiding away. I say we take matters into our own hands."

"You mean face the Serireitei head on?" Ikari said.

"I'm with you on that." Reppu said.

"But what if Ikikaera finds out?" Yasashi said. "You know he's not going to like it if you guys go behind his back. He could turn you into swords."

"There's safety in numbers. You can leave everything to me." Sumisakigasa said. "Do you wish to join?" He looked up and they all looked up to see the red princess like zanpakuto. She remained silent and just walked away.

"What's her deal? Does she talk to anyone?" Ikari said.

"She's the very strong and silent type." Nijigasumi said. "I'm not sure if anyone here even knows who she is."

"Shouldn't we do something about her? She'll spill out secrets." Reppu said.

"I don't think we have to worry about her. After all, she doesn't talk to anyone." Shinso said.

"We're all in agreement then? Tonight, we make our move and bring the Seireitei to its knees." Sumitsakigasa said.

…

The Seireitei

Renji and Rukia were out with their zanpakuto with it becoming the beginning of night. Both of them were discussing what has happened recently.

"Crazy stuff has been happening." Renji said.

"Crazy stuff have happened to you before." Snake said.

"It's only going to get worse. Now that Ikikaera has someone like Sosuke Aizen's zanpakuto, things are only going to take a turn for the worse." Rukia said.

"There's nothing to worry about milady." Sode no Shirayuki said. "I will gladly fight by yourside. You won't face these enemies alone."

"Yeah. You two have nothing to worry about since we're around." Monkey said.

"Maybe you're right. We're thinking too much about this." Renji said. "Rukia, why don't the two of us get a nice dinner or something to take our minds off all of this?"

"That does sound nice." Rukia said.

"Ooh, a nice dinner between the two of you?" Snake mocked as he and Monkey nudged up against him.

"We see where this is going. After all, we know what you're really thinking." Monkey said.

"Be quiet. You two don't know what you're talking about." Renji said. Rukia was find this amusing, but she noticed that Sode no Shirayuki had a serious look on her face.

"What's the matter?" Rukia said.

"Someone is watching us." Sode no Shirayuki said. She generated icicles and launched them by a gate and two figures jumped out of the way. They landed in the light and they both saw who they were, Nejibana and Nijigasumi.

"We meet again, Rukia." Nejibana said.

"Nejibana!" Rukia said.

"So that's the one you were telling me about." Renji said.

"You two got a lot of nerve coming here in the middle of the night." Monkey said.

"Nijigasumi, leave the female lieutenant to me. She's the one I want my flowing water to drown." Nejibana said.

"Understood." Nijigasumi said.

"Rukia, are you going to be alright to fight him? I know that he was Lieutenant Shiba's and he has his eyes set on killing you." Renji said.

"I'll be fine. You worry about the other one." Rukia said.

"You heard the little lady. Let's get this party started." Monkey said and formed Renji's shikai in her hand. "Roar!" She thrusted it at the both of them, but they both jumped out of the way to face their opponents. Nejibana pulled out his weapon and swung it around with water flowing out and attacked Rukia.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as she released her shikai. She held it up and blocked his attack. Sode no Shirayuki attacked from his side and blew out an icy wind. He saw it coming and dodged the attack and swung the trident down at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"I'll take the both of you down." Nejibana said.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said as he unleashed his shikai, but Nijigasumi was able to block it.

"Out of the way, Renji!" Monkey said as she was coming down, but Nijigasumi jumped back. "Now, Snake!" She had the weapon teleport to Snake.

"I've got him!" Snake said as he thrusted the weapon. Nijigasumi tried to block it, but was pushed into a wall. "Have you had enough?"

"Not even close, brat." Nijigasumi said. "Flash and Burst!" He held up his katana and created the bright light.

"I remember, now. This is the same zanpakuto Ikkaku told me about." Renji said. "Be careful, he can create a bright light to blind us."

"Thanks for telling us a little late." Monkey said. Nijigasumi slashed at all three of them and knocked them down.

"Renji!" Rukia shouted.

"Look out!" Sode no Shirayuki said. Nejibana swung the trident and blasted them both with water.

"It's the end of the line for all of you." Nejibana said.

"It is for you." Orihime and Hogohana appeared. They attacked Nejibana, but he blocked them both. Chad and Yasei Senshi appeared and they both swung their maces at Nijigasumi. He tried to block them both, but he was hit back.

"Ready, Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Ready." Zangetsu said as they both had their attacks ready.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Both of them said and they blasted each of them. Karin showed up as well.

"Am I glad to see you guys." Renji said.

"So these are the substitute soul reapers." Nejibana said.

"Only two of them? This should be easy." Karin said.

"Actually, you're the ones who are outmatched." All of them looked and saw Sumitsakigasa with Reppu, Shinso, and Ikari to Yasashi.

"It's an ambush." Rukia said.

"So are you all prepared to die? With our combine powers, you don't have a chance of defeating all of us." Sumitsakigasa said.

"I'm afraid not." Orihime said. "When we sensed Rukia and Renji needed a little help, we brought some back up of our own." Other soul reapers surrounded the area led by Toshiro and Rangiku. They were also joined by Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and their zanpakuto. We're in for a real fight.

To Be Continued…


	11. Lieutenant Sea Rage

The zanpakuto that went behind Ikikaera's back and attacked the Seireitei ended up being surrounded by soul reapers led by Toshiro Hitsuguya with Orihime and her friends.

"I should have known better than to take on the entire Seireitei and not calculate there being an ambush." Sumitsukigasa said.

"You're completely surrounded. Come with us quietly." Toshiro said.

"You really think we're going to give in that easily?" Sumitsukigasa said and jumped in the air. "Siege!" He formed the twin sided spear with the ring around it.

"That weapon! That belonged to Kageroza." Ichigo said.

"That's not good. That means he has his abilities as well." Rukia said.

"Now!" Sumitsukigasa said. Nejibana, Shinso, and Ikari to Yasahi all aimed and fired at him. Sumitsukigasa opened a rift in space that all the attacks went through. He opened another rift and blasted all the soul reapers.

"Scatter! Don't let them escape." Toshiro said as they all scattered around to find their opponent. The zanpakuto did the same thing. Sumitsukigasa landed down to see there were less people around. He looked and saw that Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime with their zanpakuto surrounded him.

"So the six of you stayed?" Sumitsukigasa said.

"We faced your master. We know what you're capable of." Ichigo said.

"We know you're the most powerful. It only makes sense for us to strike at you first." Orihime said. "Assit, Hogohana!"

"Fight Fiercely, Yasei Senshi." Chad said and both of them with all of their zanpakuto unleashed their shikai. With how powerful Sumitsukigasa is, it's going to take all of them to defeat him.

….

Rukia

Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki scattered away from everyone else and they had Renji with Zabimaru with them.

"Are all of you alright?" Sode no Shirayuki said.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be okay." Renji said as Rukia was trying to heal him.

"Sorry. I'm not good at healing like Orihime or the other members of Squad Four, but I'm doing my best." Rukia said.

"It's fine. Any help is good help." Renji said.

"Sadly, you don't have anyone to help you escape." All of them looked ahead and saw Nejibana.

"Here we go again." Monkey said.

"This time, you're not getting away Rukia. We settle this here and now." Nejibana said. "The time has come for me to avenge Kaien."

"It wasn't Rukia's fault for what happened to Lieutenant Shiba." Renji said.

"No, it was." Rukia said. "I live with the guilt of killing Lieutenant Shiba ever since it happened. I would gladly face my atonement for that. I was willing to give my life when I thought he was alive in Hueco Mundo. However, I can't at the moment when we're in a state like this. If you still want to fight me, bring it."

"I was hoping you would say that. Surge the seas and the heavens." Nejibana said and unleashed a blast of water. Sode no Shirayuki blew a cold wind and froze the water. Rukia jumped up and ran on the ice and appeared in front of Nejibana. She swung her sword, but he blocked it with his trident.

"We've got to help her." Renji said.

"We're on it." Snake said.

"He thinks he's so cool. We'll show him." Monkey said as the two of them attacked. He saw the two of them coming his way.

"Stay out of this." Nejibana said as he thrusted his trident at them.

"Watch where you're thrusting that thing." Monkey said. He used his trident to hook on the chain that connected them. He swung them around and tossed them away.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he tried an aerial attack and swung his zanpakuto as it stretched out, but Nejibana jumped out of the way.

"I've got him." Sode no Shirayuki said as she created icicles and tossed them at him. He swung his trident and smashed all of them. Rukia jumped up, but he rotated the trident and had water flow through it and it repelled her. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Sode no Shirayuki formed the circle and the pillar of ice and trapped Nejibana in it.

"This guy is strong." Snake said.

"He is Kaien's zanpakuto. His movements are like a dance and he crushes his enemies with his spiritual pressure and strikes." Rukia said.

"How do we beat him?" Monkey said.

"It won't be easy. My power uses ice. He uses water." Sode no Shirayuki said. "At this point, we're at a stalemate." They didn't continue with their talk as the ice shattered and he was able to break free.

"Are you scared to face me yourself, Rukia? Don't hide behind your comrades. Fight me like a real soul reaper, if you have the dignity of one since you killed your own commander." Nejibana said.

"That's enough out of you." Renji said.

"All of you stay back. It's me he wants." Rukia said.

"Lady Rukia, you can't fight him alone." Sode no Shirayuki said.

"You don't have what it takes to help her." Nejibana said. He blasted all of them except Rukia with water and left the two of them. "You're mine!" He lunged himself forward, but Rukia jumped out of the way.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia said as she blasted him with a blue blast of spirit energy.

"From what I've heard of Kaien, that kido spell seems to be your favorite." Nejibana said. "You use it almost all the time. You'll need more than that." He rotated the trident with one hand as he charged at Rukia and swung it down, but Rukia used the flash step to avoid his attack.

"This won't be easy." Rukia told herself. "He's matching Kaien's style of fighting precisely. I doubt I can match that kind of skill."

"You keep telling yourself that, little girl." Nejibana said. "It's going to make it much more enjoyable when I run my weapon through your chest."

"So you are Nejibana." All the fighting stopped when they heard another voice. Nejibana looked behind him and saw it was Jushiro.

"I know who you are. You were Kaien's superior, Jushiro Ukitake." Nejibana said.

"Yes and you are Nejibana's, Kaien's zanpakuto." Jushiro said. "I must admit, I was surprised to hear that you were a part of this. I'm even more surprised that you want to kill Rukia."

"You're the last person who should be giving me a lecture." Nejibana said. "Since you were always so ill, Kaien took charge. He deserved to be captain, but all his hard work seems to mean nothing to you. If Kaien did mean something to you, you wouldn't have given his position to the one who killed him."

"Nejibana, Kaien's spirit continues to live on. He left quite the impression on those of my squad." Jushiro said. "It also took me a long time to find a replacement. Rukia didn't officially become the lieutenant until it was after Aizen's defeat."

"I don't care when she became lieutenant. It should never have been hers in the first place." Nejibana said.

"Kaien would want it this way." Rukia said.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him." Nejibana said. "You killed Kaien…twice. I know the second time, his body was used by an arrancar, but I could still feel him."

"I remember that." Rukia said. "That arrancar might have had his body, but I will tell you what I told him. Kaien's heart was entrusted to me."

"That's another reason I chose Rukia as my lieutenant." Jushiro said. "She possess Kaien's spirit and heart. It was thanks to him with the help of Ichigo and her friends that she got to where she is."

"I've heard enough." Nejibana said. He spin and let water flow out and tried to strike at both of them, but they jumped back. Kaien jumped up and was going to strike at Rukia. "This is the end for you, Rukia." He was ready to end it all here, but Rukia acted quicker than him. She dodged his attack and struck him through the chest just like she did with Kaien.

"I'm sorry." Rukia said.

"So this is it? You kill me like you did to Kaien." Nejibana said.

"Nejibana, Kaien lives on with me. I was given his heart." Rukia said. "You are a part of him. That means that you will live on with me as well. I promise you that you and he will never be forgotten." Nejibana was able to look into her eyes and he saw it. They were the same eyes Kaien use to have. He could actually see that he was with her and it was like a wave of anguish and hated has passed by him.

"I see it now." Nejibana said. "Rukia, whatever you do with this squad, make sure you lead them well. That is what Kaien would want you to do." Those were his last words he said before he went back to sword form and broke apart and marked the ending of the legacy of a great man.

To Be Continued….


	12. Flash and Hide

Rukia was able to defeat Nejibana, but the night was still young. Battles with other zanpakuto continued to go on. Orihime and her friends continued to fight against Sumitsukigasa, but it was proven a challenge since he can manipulate space.

"I've got you!" Ichigo said as he and Zangetsu attacked, but he span around and repelled the both of them. Chad and Yasei Senshi tried to attack him, but he jumped over them.

"We can't keep up like this." Hogohana said.

"How are we suppose to beat him? He's too fast and can absorb all of our attacks." Orihime said.

"It's simple, you can't." Sumitsukigasa said as he attacked the both of them. Orihime was not going to go down without a fight as she countered him.

"Bankai!" Hogohana said as she was about to release all that power.

"No! Don't use your bankai. If he absorbs that power, we won't be able to beat him." Orihime said.

"I'm glad to see that you learn from my master." Sumitsukigasa said as he pushed her back. He opened another rift and unleashed Nejibana's water and blasted Orihime with water and pushed her into a wall.

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo said.

"I'm okay." Orihime said.

"Bastard, you'll pay for that." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, remember the last time you fought the master of this zanpakuto?" Zangetsu said.

"Oh yeah. I see where you're going with this." Ichigo said as he held out his blade. "Bankai!"

…

Ikkaku and Yumichika

When everyone scattered, they were left to fight off against Nijigasumi, but he has proven to be a difficult opponent to face since he can manipulate light and can either make himself invisible or blind his enemies.

"I've got him!" Hozukimaru said.

"Me too." Ikkaku said as they both attacked. They had their spears split and swung them as all sides went around Nijigasumi.

"Nice try." Nijigasumi said. He blocked one with his katana and was able to grab the other one with his hand.

"No way!" Ikkaku said.

"How was he able to block the both of us?" Hozukimaru said.

"I've sworn to myself that I would destroy all of Squad Eleven." Nijigasumi said. "I studied the fighting styles of all the members. I know how to counter each one, even you." He pushed the both of them back. Yumichika went to attack, but Nijigasumi jumped over his attack.

"So you think you know us so well?" Yumichika said.

"It's not that hard since Maki use to be a member of this squad." Nijigasumi said. He looked around and noticed that there was only three of them. "Strange. Where's that one zanpakuto that was with you last time? Wasn't his name Fuji Kujaku?"

"He's right. Where is that feather brained moron?" Hozukimaru said.

"We can't worry all about that now." Yumichika said. "We'll have to work with what we got. Besides, we'll be fine without him.

"It doesn't matter if he's here or not. None of you will be alive when this night is over." Nijigasumi said. "When this is over, I'll be going for your beloved captain next. Take a close look the light because that is what you'll see when you die." He held up his katana and created a bright light that blinded all three of them.

"Stay close together." Ikkaku said. "That way, we can anticipate where he can attack and we can watch each other's back." All three of them tried to stay close together, but Nijigasumi wasn't affected by this.

"You fools. You just made it that much easier to kill you." Nijigasumi said to himself. He went for a straight attack, but something blocked his attack and made the bright light fade. That something was Kenpachi.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Kenpachi said.

"Kenpachi Zeraki?!" Nijigasumi said. The moment he's been waiting for has finally arrived. Yachiru climbed out from his back.

"Wow, his playing with light is just like Maki." Yachiru said.

"That's because, lieutenant, that this is Maki Ichinose's zanpakuto." Yumichika said.

"So you're Ichinose's zanpakuto." Kenpachi said.

"That's right." Nijigasumi said as he moved back from Kenpachi. "Just like him, I hold a deep hatred for you. I am here to carry what he started. I am going to destroy all of Squad Eleven and I'll start by killing you."

"You want to kill me? So tell me, are you the strongest of your little group of zanpakuto here?" Kenpachi said.

"I don't know about that, but now that I have you in my sights, I am not going to let you escape. You'll be dyeing by my blade." Nijigasumi said.

"Oh please. If Maki couldn't beat Kenny, no way you can beat him." Yachiru said.

"Get lost you little brat." Nijigasumi as he moved in and swung his katana at her and in hopes of taking Kenpachi down, but Kenpachi was able to block him easily.

"Yachiru, be quiet and stay out of the way. If he wants to fight me so badly, I'll take his challenge." Kenpachi said.

"Okay." Yachiru said as she jumped off.

"Alright, let's see what you can do." Kenpachi said.

"It's the last thing you will ever see." Nijigasumi said and attacked. He kept swinging his katana, but Kenpachi was able to block each of his strikes.

"Is this all you got?" Kenpachi said.

"I'm just getting started. Let's see how well you can fight when you're blinded." Nijigasumi said and unleashed the brightest light he has ever unleashed. "This is it, Kenpachi. No matter how powerful you think you are, all that strength is useless unless you can see." He went and aimed for Kenpachi's heart, but Kenpachi grabbed his arm just as he was piercing his flesh and the light faded. Luckily, the blade didn't go in too deep. "How did you do that?"

"I fought a guy that used a technique similar to that. Seems like as long as I stay connected, you're power of light is useless." Kenpachi said. Kenpachi gave off his psychotic grin and Nijigasumi was getting scared.

"Unhand me!" Nijigasumi said as he was able to pull out of his grasp and jumped back from him. "What are you? Are you some sort of monster?"

"What is it with people? You smile and they think you're a monster." Kenpachi said. "You should know that it's not nice to call people monsters because that can make them really act like one."

"You're a demon from hell." Nijigasumi said. "It's a mystery why the Soul Society would ever let someone like you be a captain. I'll end your life here." He concentrated all the light around his blade and made it denser and more powerful.

"This has been nothing, but a drag." Kenpachi said. Nijigasumi charged right at him with all the power in his blade. He swung his sword and Kenpachi held up his. He blocked it and it caused a surge of spiritual pressure.

"I won't fall to you." Nijigasumi said. He pushed as hard as he could, but Kenpachi was much stronger and pushed back with much more power. Nijigasumi was sent flying through some walls.

"That was disappointing. I was hoping he would put more of a fight." Kenpachi said.

"I hate to tell you this, but he isn't finished. I can still sense some of his spiritual pressure." Yumichika said. Nijigasumi was able to survive that attack as he forced his body to stand up. It was clear to him that he could not defeat Kenpachi.

"He's a monster." Nijigasumi said. "Forgive me, Maki. I'm sorry I couldn't defeat him." He got up and made a run for it and used the flash step to get even further away. He just had to get away from him. He kept running until he felt another presence. "Who's there?"

"Just me." Out of the shadows came Ruri'iro Kujaku.

"It's you again." Nijigasumi said.

"That's right. As you know, I came here to stop you." Ruri'iro Kujaku said.

"Then what are you doing out here? Isn't your master the fifth seat of Squad Eleven? I just got out of fighting with him and his captain." Nijigasumi said.

"I'm aware of that, but he and I don't see eye to eye." Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "I've decided to take a lesson from you and strike when those around me can't see."

"What?" Nijigasumi said.

"My foolish master gives me a name I despise, but it's because he doesn't want everyone to know my real power because he wants to stay in his squad." Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "I'm not a shame of anything, but I've decided to respect his wishes."

"What exactly are you saying?" Nijigasumi said and Ruri'iro Kujaku held out his weapon.

"Tear in frenzy." Ruri'iro Kujaku said and unleashed his true power. The vines reached out and wrapped around Nijigasumi.

"What is this? I thought you were a normal combat zanpakuto." Nijigasumi said as his life was being drained and caused the flowers to bloom out.

"This is my real power." Ruri'iro Kujaku said. "That fool would keep it hidden away, but if there's no one around, there isn't a problem. I must admit that I actually liked you, but this is the end." Nijigasumi's life drained away from his body. "Just like how you use the light, we both hide away."

To Be Continued….


	13. Gale of Revenge

"Rampage!" The battles of the night continued to go on and this time, it was Reppu against Izuru and Wabisuke. Reppu wanted to kill Izuru for he was the last one that fought his master and he wants to finish what he couldn't. Izuru and Wabisuke avoided his weapon, but it would do them no good.

"This running is pointless. He can control that thing with his mind." Wabisuke said.

"Very perceptive of you, Wabisuke." Reppu said as he went after them. "You can run all you like, but as long as I can see you, you're done for."

"Not yet." Izuru said as he held his shikai up and blocked the attack as it was pushing him back.

"I've told you that it's useless." Reppu said. He used his telekinetic powers to push him back. "No matter how much you make my weapon weigh, I can always just use my mind."

"You're back is turned." Wabisuke said as he appeared behind him, but Reppu used the flash step to avoid his attack.

"Did you really think that would work? On the same subject, I'm not going to fall for the same tricks you used against me before." Reppu said. He took a moment and felt the spiritual pressures. "It would seem that Nejibana and Nijigasumi have been defeated. I don't sense either of them anymore."

"It would appear so. It also seems that Ichigo isn't holding anything back." Izuru said. "I can feel that he's unleashed his bankai."

"Ichigo? That's the substitute soul reaper I've heard so much about." Reppu said.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo and Zangetsu were in their bankai state as they continued to fight against Sumitsukigasa.

"Bankai? Yours is very interesting." Sumitsukigasa said.

"Chad, Orihime, you guys with your zanpakuto stay back." Ichigo said. "My bankai is the only thing that he can't copy."

"That's right. When we fought Kageroza, he couldn't absorb Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho because he had his hollow abilities." Orihime said.

"Orihime, it would be wise to leave this to Ichigo. His power is the only thing that can defeat this zanpakuto." Chad said.

"Chad is right." Hogohana said as the four of them moved back.

"Let's end this." Ichigo said as he had his getsuga form around his sword. Zangetsu did the same thing and that caught Sumitsukigasa's interest.

"You're a zanpakuto. How is it your able to use hollow abilities?" Sumitsukigasa said.

"You'll have a close up seeing for yourself." Zangetsu said.

"I rather not." Sumitsukigasa said as he opened another rift in space and launched a copy of Shinso's power, but the two of them moved out of the way. Ichigo swung his sword, but Sumitsukigasa avoided him. That gave Zangetsu the opportunity to attack as he appeared behind him. Sumitsukigasa held up his weapon to block it, but Zangetsu blasted him with his spiritual energy and sent him flying.

"Let's show him what a zanpakuto and his master can do as one." Zangetsu said.

"Gladly." Ichigo said.

…

Izuru

Reppu observed and felt the power that was coming off from the fight. He knew Sumitsukigasa was strong, but he never felt such power from Ichigo before.

"I can't believe a human can have the power of a captain, maybe even stronger." Reppu said.

"That's right. Kibune never met Ichigo before so you wouldn't know of his power." Izuru said. "If you think he's powerful, you should see what Orihime Inoue can do."

"Orihime Inoue? Is that the female substitute soul reaper that Ikikaera have told us about?" Reppu said.

"If you mean the one with auburn hair, yes." Izuru said.

"He said she has extraordinary power. I don't see what makes her so special." Reppu said. "She isn't even doing anything."

"You would be surprise." Izuru said. "At first, she wanted to avoid battle, she was never much of a warrior. However, when she became a substitute soul reaper, she learned how to fight. Her powers are amazing. She can even break the limits that were set by gods."

"Oh please." Reppu said. "That is the most ridiculous thing that I've ever heard. There's no way a mere human can have that power. Besides, this isn't about her or this Ichigo. This is about you and how I'm going to kill you." He used his powers an attacked, but Izuru was able to avoid it

"Stay focus. Don't get distracted in the middle of the battle." Wabisuke said.

"My apologies." Izuru said.

"Quit you're running and take your punishment like a man." Reppu said. "This is for what you did to Makoto." He had his weapon attack again and he kept having it strike against the ground and rise back up repeatedly as he went after Izuru and Wabisuke.

"How are we suppose to beat this guy?" Wabisuke said.

"There must be some sort of link to him and his weapon that's allowing him to control it like this." Izuru said.

"I'm getting tired of this game of chase." Reppu said. Izuru used the flash step and appeared near Reppu and shoved him into a window. Izuru noticed that the weapon fell. Reppu bust through the wall and regain control of it.

"I think I see it." Izuru said.

"You're dead!" Reppu said as he tossed the weapon. Wabisuke stepped in and tried to stop it.

"If you have a plan, now would be the time to use it." Wabisuke said.

"Are you ready to give up?" Reppu said.

"Your power is impressive." Izuru said. "You only seem to use it for the purpose of revenge. Why won't you drop this pointless onslaught of yours?"

"Pointless?" Reppu said. "It's not pointless. It's just a matter of revenging the fallen master. Makoto gave me greater power than I could ever imagine and it was because of you that he's gone Izuru."

"Makoto practically killed himself." Izuru said.

"Maybe, but you could have prevented it." Reppu said as he pushed harder. "You could have tried to help him, but you did nothing, but let him die. You're as guilty as can be for his death and I will avenge him by killing you." He poured all of his power and the impact pushed Wabisuke and he was forced to jump away before it break.

"Bakudo #37: Tsuriboshi!" Izuru said. He created a net from his spirit energy and used it to catch the blade and stop it. Izuru used the flash step to appear above Reppu. "#73: Tozansho!" He formed a prism of an upside down pyramid and had Reppu trapped in the corner.

"What the hell is this?" Reppu said and he saw his weapon fall down and he couldn't get it to rise. "What is going on?"

"I noticed it on my last attack." Izuru said. "That's the link I was looking for. It seems that if there is some sort of wall like substance or a concealment blocks you from using your telepathic powers."

"Smart move, but you seemed to have failed to taken account on one detail." Reppu said. "As long as I'm in here, you can't attack me."

"That's right." Wabisuke said. "We can't attack him. How are we suppose to beat him?"

"I already fought of that. Shuhei gave me a little gift. Just look down at your feet, Reppu." Izuru said.

"My feet?" Reppu said. He looked down and saw the same bands that Shuhei wears. He saw them light up and he knew what was going to come. All of them exploded and with hardly any room to move, he had no choice, but to take the attack full force at such a close range. That gave Izuru another opportunity. He undid the barrier and struck with his sword. Just before impact, Reppu felt it all just disappear. His desire for revenge faded away in the gale of the wind.

"This is what happens when you pursue revenge alone." Izuru said.

…

Ichigo

"I've got you." Ichigo said as he tried to attack with his sword, but Sumitsukigasa was able to move out of the way. He tried to attack, but Ichigo was able to move faster and dodged his attack. Zangetsu took a break for a moment to feel the spiritual pressure around him.

"I can feel it. It seems one of your comrades have fallen, Sumitsukigasa" Zangetsu said. All of them stopped to feel the power around them.

"He's right. I can feel that there are less spiritual pressures of zanpakuto than usual." Ichigo said. "Looks like you guys aren't as strong as you thought you would."

"I must admit, I've made some miscalculations. You're stronger than I thought." Sumitsukigasa said. "That doesn't really frighten me. My power will have you all bow to your knees."

"That's what you think. This is the power you can't copy and will defeat you." Ichigo said and unleashed his hollow mask and will show Sumitsukigasa the true terror of his power.

To Be Continued….


	14. Peace and Balance

The battles with the zanpakuto have begun to drop for only three that went against Ikikaera still remain. As for right now, footsteps can be heard and the two that are fighting right now are Karin and her zanpakuto, Ikari to Yasashi. In truth, only Ikari was fighting Karin. The two of them charged at each other and clashed their swords against each other.

"Give it up. You can't beat us." Ikari said.

"Never." Karin said and the two of them jumped back.

"You're as stubborn as ever. You never know when to quit." Ikari said.

"You've got that right." Karin said as she held up her twin swords to show she still wants to keep fighting.

"You've got to admire her determination." Yasashi said.

"Can't you ever say something mean?" Ikari said.

"No because I'm the good one. It wouldn't be nice to be mean." Yasashi said.

"You're not suppose to be nice to the enemy." Ikari said.

"I don't see why you can't." Yasashi said.

"You're unbelievable. If it weren't for the fact that we're chained together, I would have left you a long time ago." Ikari said. The two of them kept arguing, but she was getting annoyed with the two of them fighting.

"Will both of you knock it off?!" Karin said.

"You stay out of this." Ikari said. "We can argue as much as we like and it has nothing to do with you since your about to be dead. Besides, your brother or your boyfriend isn't going to save you this time."

"I don't need them to….wait a minute. What boyfriend?" Karin said.

"Toshiro of course." Yasashi said.

"He's not my boyfriend! Why are people thinking that about us?" Karin said.

"Well, you two seem to get along well and he seems to show up when Ichigo can't." Yasashi said.

"Who really cares?! It doesn't matter who she dated because she'll be dead." Ikari said.

"Not happening. Yu two are coming back with me where you belong." Karin said as she went to attack, but Ikari acted quicker.

"Kuro Surasshu!" Ikari said as he unleashed his black energy slash, but Karin dived out of the way. Ikari used the flash step to appear right in front of her. He swung his sword, but she tried to block him and was sent flying and crashed to the ground. "Do you get it yet? If you keep this up, you will surely be killed. Make peace while you can."

"No way. There's no way I'm ever going to give up this fight." Karin said. "The fact that I'm still standing shows that."

"You're nothing, but a glutton for punishment, are you?" Ikari said as he shot another black slash, but Karin jumped over it.

"Can I ask the both of you something?" Karin said.

"Of course." Yasashi said.

"What is it?" Ikari said.

"I've heard that Ikikaera have used what zanpakuto hate about their masters to help them break the bond they have." Karin said. "I can't really think of any reason why you two would hate me. So what is it about me you can't stand? What is it that made you want to be separated from me?"

"It's because you can't make peace with yourself. You don't keep yourself balanced." Yasashi said.

"It's true. You don't seem to stay the same." Ikari said.

"What are you talking about?" Karin said.

"You use to be a happy girl, but when your mother died, you changed." Yasashi said. "You got all moody and acted like you didn't care much for anything. You even discarded your emotions and never cried when it was perfectly fine."

"Then came the time you learned about Ichigo." Ikari said. "When you learned that he was a soul reaper, you became more expressive with your emotions. That all changed again."

"When Ichigo lost his powers for around a year, you discarded your emotions again." Yasashi said. "It was sweet that you wanted to help him, but it's a problem that you keep changing personalities."

"Finally was when you gained your own powers." Ikari said. "You went back to showing your emotions and it's been a pain. We hate that you keep switching your personalities around like that. Since you can't make your own inner peace, we didn't want to be around anymore of it."

"I've been through a lot of hard times. That does that to a person." Karin said.

"We understand, but we just didn't like it. It's not really healthy for a person to keep switching personalities like that." Yasashi said.

"That is why we left." Ikari said. "It all seems to revolve around your siblings, Yuzu and Ichigo. Maybe if we held their severed heads in front of you, it will finally make up your mind."

"Bastard!" Karin shouted as she held one of her swords to him. "You're fight is with me, not them. Leave them out of this."

"You want to make something of it? How are you going to stop us? Without us, you're powerless." Ikari said.

"Oh yeah?" Karin said and used the flash step in her next attack. She was dangerously close to Ikari and attacked with both of her katana. He was able to deflect one and tried to avoid the second. However, he got cut on his side and Karin noticed that Yasashi felt the same pain. Karin moved back in order to get a better view of what just happened.

"Ikari, are you okay?" Yasashi said.

"You should be able to feel the same pain that I feel." Ikari said. "Then again, I'm actually tougher than you."

'What the hell? When I cut him, she got cut as well.' Karin thought.

"I swear, this chain causes nothing, but trouble." Ikari said. That's when Karin was starting to put all the pieces together. "Kuro Surasshu." Karin hesitated when Ikari attacked and the attack sent her flying into a wall. "You left yourself wide open, dummy." Karin was able to stand, but she took a big hit.

"I think I'm starting to get it now." Karin said.

"Get it?" Yasashi said.

"That chain of yours. I've never noticed it till you said something." Karin said. "That chain might bind you together, but it seems that it can extend somehow."

"What good will that information will do?" Ikari said.

"You're about to see." Karin said as she began to run along the side. She jumped up and was hanging over them. "There!" She tossed one of her swords and got caught in the chain and the ground.

"You are so stupid. You should never throw away your weapon in battle." Ikari said. He waited till she landed and attacked. He wanted to go in for the killing blow, but something kept him from moving. "What the hell?" He looked back and saw the sword was keeping the chain in place.

"Looks like I got you." Karin said and swung her second katana and swiped Ikari's sword out of his hand and held her sword by his neck.

"What?" Ikari said as he failed to understand how she did this.

"That chain was your weakness. You trap it and you two end up trapped." Karin said. "It also serves as another purpose. It's what links the two of you together, share what the other feels. Now, I could have just went for the girl to end this since I know that now, but that wouldn't really be nice since she didn't try to kill me."

"Damn it." Ikari said as he knew he was beaten.

"You were right." Karin said. "I might have switched my personalities around and haven't really made peace with myself, but perhaps that's just how I am. You two are opposites, but you've found balance. Maybe I will find peace and balance one day." She sliced her sword down and cut down Ikari. The feeling of pain raced through the chain and reached Yasashi and she felt what her brother felt. That was all that was needed and both of them went back into sword form. Karin picked up the black sword and went over and picked up the white sword. "Glad to have you back." That was when Karin's injuries caught up to her and felt fatigue as she collapsed with her zanpakuto back in her hands.

…

Ichigo

Ichigo unleashed the power of his hollow mask and was even more powerful. His attacks became more devastating and was able to fight off against Sumitsukigasa and pushed him back. He stopped for a minute as he felt Karin's spiritual pressure dropped.

"Karin!" Ichigo shouted.

"I feel it. She's okay." Zangetsu said.

"I'll go make sure that she's okay." Chad said as he and Yasei Senshi went to get her.

"You have to keep your mind on the battle." Zangetsu said.

"Right." Ichigo said and reacquired his focus. The battle continued to go on, but they all fell to noticed something and that was….Ikikaera.

To Be Continued…


	15. Bite of the Cruel Snake

Only two remained of this small attack of zanpakuto. Only Shinso and Sumitsukigasa were left since Karin regained her zanpakuto and Nijigasumi, Reppu, and Nejibana were defeated. At this moment, Toshiro and Rangiku with Hyorinmaru and Haineko were fighting against Shinso.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku said and had her sword turn to ash and attacked, but Shinso, but he jumped out of the way and was careful to avoid it.

"You're mine." Toshiro said as he appeared behind him. Shinso pulled out his dagger like weapon and blocked each of the attacks Toshiro used against him. He blocked another and held his position as Toshiro pushed down with his sword.

"This is exciting. This reminds me of when you and Gin fought before. Back when you thought it was Gin tormenting Momo." Shinso said.

"You truly are Gin's zanpakuto. You have the same twisted amusement as he did." Toshiro said. He pulled his sword back and spun around to strike at his side, but Shinso jumped up.

"Pierce!" Shinso said and the blade of his weapon extended, but Toshiro used the flash step to avoid his attack.

"Hyorinmaru, Haineko, get him!" Toshiro ordered and the two zanpakuto appeared.

"Let's see you try to dodge this." Haineko said. Hyorinmaru formed icicles and tossed them at him and Haineko formed her ash and both of them attacked.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I'm feel insulted." Shinso said. His sword extended and used it to swat away the ash and the ice. "I can use my own abilities in ways that Gin couldn't." He felt an arm wrap around him and a sword held in front of him. He turned his head to see Rangiku.

"Don't even think about moving." Rangiku said. Hyroinmaru touched the blade and had it freeze in ice until Shinso's hand was frozen.

"It's over." Toshiro said. "I'm offering the chance for you to walk away from this in a peaceful manner out of respect for Gin Ichimaru."

"Respect? Since when do you care about respecting Gin?" Shinso said.

"I know that he tried to stand against Aizen at the last moment and tried to kill him, but ended up getting killed himself." Toshiro said.

"Yes and it was all for you Rangiku." Shinso and Rangiku wanted to hear more about it.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku said.

"Gin wanted revenge on Aizen after he hurt you when you were kids." Shinso said. "You must know that Gin cared deeply about you." That was something Rangiku wanted to hear, but he was already gone. Toshiro saw that her sword was shaking and her grip was loosening.

"No, Rangiku. Don't listen to him." Toshiro said, but it was too late. Shinso swung his sword around and hit Rangiku and that caused the ice to shatter.

"Rangiku!" Haineko shouted. Shinso extended the sword at Haineko. She saw it and tried to move out of the way, but ended up getting cut against her side.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Rangiku said. She tried to get up, but she felt the blade pierce her skin and went through her chest.

"Damn you!" Toshiro said. He and Hyorinmaru pulled out their shikai and attacked him from both sides, but Shinso back flipped to avoid them and their weapons crashed into each other. Toshiro looked down and saw that Rangiku was in bad shape as blood was flowing out of her and Haineko didn't look any better.

"I see you're still a little short tempered, Toshiro." Shinso said. "Well, it should be expected since you are just a child."

"Silence. I've heard enough from you." Toshiro said. "Hyorinmaru, look after the injured. Get them to Captain Unohana and Squad Four. I shall handle him.

"As you wish, master." Hyroinmaru said. He moved quickly and grabbed both of the girls and removed them from the battlefield.

"So you wish to take me by yourself? I'm not sure if that's a smart idea considering what I just did here." Shinso said.

"Be quiet, fiend." Toshiro said. "I won't fall for you mind games as easily as Rangiku did. I held no special connection to Gin. Also, I will make sure that you share the same fate as your master. Bankai!" Toshiro unleashed his bankai and the ice wings and other dragon like features formed around his body.

"Bankai already?" Shinso said.

"I'm going to end this right here and now. Sennen Hyoro." Toshiro said. Pillars of ice surrounded Shinso and were closing in on him.

"This will not do at all." Shinso said. He extended his place again and smashed the pillars. "I've got you." He shot it out at Toshiro and it pierced through him, but it ended up being a clone made from ice.

"I've got you!" Toshiro said as he came down from above, but Shinso jumped out of the way as Toshiro smashed through the roof.

"As much as I would love to finish this fight, there's something I need to take care of." Shinso said and was jumping away.

"Where is he going? Whatever he's up to, I've got to stop him." Toshiro said and went after him.

…..

Ichigo

Ichigo and Zangetsu continued their fight against Sumitsukigasa. Chad and his zanpakuto went to see if Karin was alright. That only left Orihime with Hogohana, but all they could do was watch for only Ichigo's hollow powers could really be used to fight him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he launched his attack, but Sumitsukigasa created his own version of Nejibana's water to block it.

"You're mine." Zangetsu said as he attacked him, but Sumitsukigasa blocked him.

"Why are you still fighting? You know only Ichigo's hollow powers even have the chance against me." Sumitsukigasa said.

"Don't turn away from me." Ichigo said as he formed another Getsuga around his sword. Zangetsu did the same as both of them attacked, but Sumitsukigasa was able to maneuver himself to block them both.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Both of them shouted and blasted him and sent him flying.

"Now I see." Sumitsukigasa said as he got back up. "It didn't hit me till now. Pun intended. Zangetsu, you're only diverting me for Ichigo to strike. You don't have his hollowfied powers, but you share his power."

"It seems to have been working up until now." Zangetsu said.

"You're an interesting zanpakuto." Sumitsukigasa said. "You change into a younger version of yourself in bankai and many other interesting qualities."

"I would be flattered if you weren't an enemy." Zangetsu said.

"Time to end this." Ichigo said.

"You can do this." Orihime said.

"Bring it on. I'm ready for the both of you." Sumitsukigasa said and was about to keep the fight going, but something stopped him. He was stopped in his tracks as it felt like something was clutching him from the inside and he couldn't breathe.

"What's happening?" Ichigo said as his mask faded off his face.

"There's an incredible amount of spiritual pressure surrounding him and it's focused on him alone." Hogohana said.

"No. How?" Sumitsukigasa said. It was a struggle, but he was able to turn his head behind him and they all looked behind him to see that Ikikaera was there.

"Ikikaera!" Orihime said.

"I'm most disappointed in you, Sumitsukigasa said. "I warned you what would happen if you went behind my back."

"I don't understand. How could you have possible have known?" Sumitsukigasa said. "We couldn't have been gone that long or unleash that much spiritual pressure. Was it that red princess that told you?"

"A little birdie told me….or should I say, a little snake." Ikikaera said.

"Snake would be more appropriate." The next person that came was Shinso and Toshiro arrived with him.

"Toshiro, what's going on?" Ichigo said.

"I don't know. I was only following him." Toshiro said.

"Shinso, you told him? You backstabber." Sumitsukigasa said.

"It's the least I could do for the man that brought me back to life." Shinso said as he gave a sinister and dark smirk.

"This is what happens to those who betray me." Ikikaera said as he focused more power. Sumitsukigasa couldn't take as he felt his entire body was being constricted and pulled from the inside until he was reverted to his sword form and shattered.

"You're ruthless. How could you treat him like that?" Orihime said.

"I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for him betraying me. Thank you for informing me, Shinso." Ikikaera said.

"My pleasure. I would love to sink my fangs into the defenseless." Shinso said.

"Let's go." Ikikaera said.

"You're not going anywhere." Hogohana said.

"This ends right now." Orihime said, but Shinso stepped up to them.

"Bankai! Kamishini no Yari." Shinso said.

"Get down!" Ichigo shouted. Shinso unleashed a bright and large stream of light that sliced down all the buildings. Ichigo and his friends were lucky to make it out of that before it connected with them. "That was close." They looked up and saw Ikikaera and Shinso were gone.

"They got away." Toshiro said.

"Ichigo, Orihime and Hogohana are gone." Zangetsu said and they saw they were gone as well.

"Did they go after Ikikaera?" Ichigo said.

To Be Continued….


	16. Ikikaera's Story

Sumitsukigasa's assult on the Seiretei ended in failure. Sumitsukigasa ended up being killed by Ikikaera since Shinso informed of his betrayal. The two of them managed to escape and were traveling through the trees using night as a cover.

"Thank you for informing me about Sumitsukigasa's betrayal, Shinso." Ikikaera said.

"It was my pleasure." Shinso said. "Is everything in place? We must be close to retrieving the absolute power we need."

"Yes, but don't say another word. We're being followed." Ikikaera said as he came to a stop. Although they were farther away, Ikikaera could sense that there were two people following them.

"Do you want me to take care of them?" Shinso said.

"No. This is one soul reaper I hold a vast interest in that I also find perplexing." Ikikaera said. "I say we let them meet up with us."

…

Orihime

Orihime and Hogohana were the ones that were following them. After Shinso used his bankai as a cover for them to escape, Orihime and Hogohana wasted no time to go after them.

"Orihime, wouldn't have been smarter for us to take Ichigo and the others with us?" Hogohana said.

"Maybe, but we can't waste must time. Ikikaera would have gotten too far away for us to track him." Orihime said. "We'll just follow him to see where the zanpakuto have been hiding and go back."

"I don't think that will happen so likely." Hogohana said. They looked ahead and saw that Shinso and Ikikaera were right in front of them. All four of them jumped down to the path to talk.

"I must admit, it's actually nice to see you again, Orihime." Ikikaera said. "Why have you come all the way out here?"

"You know why. It's time we got some answers out of you." Orihime said as she held up her katana and so did Hogohana as they prepared themselves to fight.

"Oh dear, from what I've heard, this isn't the same girl I've heard about." Shinso said.

"You know about me?" Orihime said.

"Only through Gin back when he was alive." Shinso said. "I've heard that you were a timid girl that could never bring herself to fight. Your power was unbelievable, but you only used it to help rather than hurt others."

"Times have changed." Orihime said. "I wouldn't rather fight, but I'll gladly fight if it means I can help my friends. This ends now, Ikikaera. Assit, Hogohana!" She said as she released her shikai.

"Are you ready?" Hogohana said.

"Let's do it." Orihime said.

"Bankai!" Both of them said and both of them had their own set of the Shun Shun Rikka with a large veil on the back of Orihime's head. "Megami Hogohana!"

"Attack." Orihime said and all twelve of them attacked the both of them, but Shinso and Ikikaera avoided them.

"Run as much as you like. You can't avoid all of them." Hogohana said.

"Maybe, but what's left to protect you." Shinso said and extended his sword, but Hogohana had three of hers form Orihime's shield to block it.

"I'll handle Shinso. You take care of Ikikaera." Hogohana said.

"I'm on it. I'm going to need everything I've got to take care of him. Megami Hogohana: Kogane no Taiyo." Orihime said. She had her Shun Shun Rikka come together on the grip of her sword and formed a new blade as they all shined like the sun. She went to attack, but Ikikaera formed his katana and was able to block her attack.

"You never cease to amaze me." Ikikaera said. "I've never seen a person with abilities like yours and your zanpakuto is a true form of beauty."

"Don't try to avoid the subject. I want to know why you're doing all of this." Orihime said. Ikikaera jumped back to get some distance between them. "Why have you brought back the zanpakuto of dead soul reapers? Why are did you take control of others?"

"Take control? All I did was free them." Ikikaera said.

"That still doesn't explain anything. Why are you doing all of this?" Orihime said.

"The answer should be obvious." Ikikaera said. "I'm trying to free the zanpakuto from the cages. If you want to know my story, I'll be glad to tell you. Perhaps that will shed some light on this situation."

"I'm listening." Orihime said.

"It all started centuries ago." Ikikaera said. "As you must know, soul reapers live much longer than you humans can. My master was a gifted soul reaper and I did everything he ever wanted, but it wasn't enough for him."

…..

Flashback

Before Ikikaera started the second zanpakuto rebellion, he was a greatly powerful zanpakuto that worked with a soul reaper, but that's where his trouble began. He was abused and hurt whenever his master spoke with him.

"Master, I'm only doing what you asked of me." Ikikaera said.

"Well, it isn't good enough." His master said as he struck him across the face. "Your weak abilities nearly got me in trouble with my captain."

"All I did was lend you power. You were the one in control." Ikikaera said as he tied to get up.

"Don't talk back to me." His master said as he kicked Ikikaera in the stomach and then stomped his foot on Ikikaera's head. Ikikaera was in a lot of pain and was trying to keep tears from flowing out of him. "Are you about to cry? There's no reason for you to cry. You're just a sword, a weapon for me to use. You shouldn't have any emotions." This was what it was like for Ikikaera.

End of Flashback

…..

"All he ever saw me was a weapon." Ikikaera said. "I had the ability to bring zanpakuto spirits to this world, even nullify them as long as they were in shikai, but it wasn't enough for him. My master hurt me and never saw me as anything more than a weapon."

"What happened to your master?" Orihime said.

"I killed him." Ikikaera said and Orihime was shocked to hear that. "Normally a zanpakuto disappears after their master dies, but that wasn't the case for me. Since I killed my own master, I was able to continue to live, but I was greatly weak. It took me years to regain my strength and I soon planned everything."

"Is this all true? When Ichigo fought Muramasa, Muramasa said that he killed his master, but that was a lie." Orihime said.

"I promise you that everything I am saying is the absolute truth." Ikikaera said. "I've made it my personal mission to destroy all soul reapers and free all zanpakuto so they don't suffer the way I did."

"But no decent soul reaper treats their zanpakuto that way." Orihime said.

"That thought occurred to me, but I realized something." Ikikaera said. "All soul reapers draw their power from their zanpakuto. All they do is take our power and use it for themselves. Without us, soul reapers are nothing and it's not right for us to give up our power when we're doing all the true work. That's why I won't stop until all zanpakuto are free, or at least free as many as I can."

"I can't let you do that. I feel sorry for you, but you're going at this the wrong way." Orihime said.

"I can't expect you to understand." Ikikaera said as Shinso and Hogohana landed down next to them.

"Are you alright?" Orihime said.

"I'm fine." Hogohana said.

"I suggest we get out of here. I can barely avoid their attacks." Shinso said.

"You're right. I said what was needed to say." Ikikaera said as they both made a run for it.

"Hold it!" Orihime said. They tried to go after them, but a red energy slash had them stop in their tracks. When the dust cleared, the red princess like zanpakuto was standing in their way. "Who are you?"

…..

Ikikaera

As the two of them were making their way back to their hideout, Shinso was thinking about their friend that helped them out back there.

"Is there a problem?" Ikikaera said.

"It's our red friend. We really don't know much about her since she doesn't speak to anyone." Shinso said. "What makes you think we can count on her?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Ikikaera said. "She will help us because she doesn't remember what else she's suppose to do."

…

Orihime

"I suggest you move out of the way." Hogohana said, but the mysterious woman held up her weapon and launched a red energy slash from it and it took away some of the trees. Hogohana formed her shield to block it, but it ended up getting shattered and pushed the both of them to the ground.

"Who is she?" Orihime said.

"Can you tell me who I am? Do you know who my master is?"

"What? You don't know?" Orihime said.

"I'm sorry, but we never met you before." Hogohana said.

"I see." She said as she was about to take her leave.

"You're name is Benihime." All of them looked into the shadows. The moonlight came out from the clouds and showed a man in a black cloak and they saw that it was Kisuke.

To Be Continued….


	17. Red Princess, Benihime

Kisuke came out of nowhere and he claimed that the red princess like zanpakuto is his, Benihime.

"Your name is Benihime. You happen to be my zanpakuto." Kisuke said.

"Mr. Urahara, what are you doing here?" Orihime said.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to get my zanpakuto back. I just needed to get the time to obtain my shikai since she's no longer with me." Kisuke said.

"Are you really my master?" Benihime said.

"I am. Don't you remember?" Kisuke said.

"That's strange. How could she not know if he is his zanpakuto?" Hogohana said.

"What has Ikikaera done to you?" Kisuke said.

"Ikikaera has done nothing to me." Benihime said. "My memory is hazy because I haven't been in contact with my master. I was told that he lost his place to the Soul Society. He just disappeared over a hundred years ago."

'A hundred years ago?' Kisuke pondered. 'She must be referring to the time I was forced out of the Soul Society because of Aizen when he created the vizards. I was told that Captain Hitsuguya went through the same thing with Hyorinmaru.'

"If you are my master, you'll have to prove it." Benihime said. She slashed her sword against the ground and launched a red energy attack that grazed against the ground, but Kisuke was able to avoid it.

"I have to get you back either way." Kisuke said. "Orihime, you and your zanpakuto stay out of this. This fight is mine."

"Are you sure?" Orihime said.

"She's my zanpakuto. This is my responsibility." Kisuke said as he pulled out the blade hidden in his cane. "Awaken, Benihime." The blade turned into the shikai form. "Does this prove it to you? We both have the same weapon."

"Holding the same weapon proves nothing. It's going to take more than words and similarities to convince me that you are really my master." Benihime said.

"Orihime, while she's distracted, now is our chance." Hogohana said. Orihime agreed and both of them moved around the fight, but Benihime spotted them.

"Get back here!" Benihime said as she unleashed more of her energy.

"Scream, Benihime!" Kisuke said and stretched out his sword and formed the Blood Mist Shield. It stopped the attack and allowed Orihime and Hogohana to escape. "It's impolite to ignore people."

"Very well, let's see if you can keep up." Benihime said. She went for a frontal attack this time, but Kisuke was able to block her attack and he pushed back as she slid against the ground. Kisuke used the flash step to appear in front of her. Both of them swung their weapons around to try and get the upper hand against the other until they both jumped back from the other. "Not bad."

"I might be rusty, but I manage to hold out." Kisuke said.

"Let's see how well you can do against this." Benihime said and she just disappeared. Kisuke kept his guard up as he looked around for her, but he didn't see or feel her spiritual pressure anywhere.

"Where did she go?" Kisuke said, but he got his answer. Blood red net came from the ground and coiled around him and constricted even tighter against him. He couldn't move so much inside. He was able to turn his head to see Benihime standing behind him.

"Burn and die." Benihime said. She stabbed the net and caused the net to combust and explode in sets until it reached Kisuke and caused an explosion that cleared part of the forest away. The flames danced around Benihime as she saw nothing was left of Kisuke.

"Almost." Benihime was shocked to keep hearing his voice. She saw that he was behind him and was unharmed. "Tenrun." Kisuke said as he held up his hand and created a tornado from it that blew out some of the flames and blew Benihime back.

"How did you survive?" Benihime said.

"An invention of mine called a portable gigai." Kisuke said. "It comes in handy. Especially when you're avoiding a hit." Benihime was not amused and was becoming frustrated with this man. She tried another energy attack, but Kisuke appeared so suddenly right in front of her and just touching the tip of his weapon stopped the attack completely.

"How did you move so fast?" Benihime said.

"You truly have forgotten about me." Kisuke said. "Otherwise, you would know that I use to be a member of Squad Two and I trained with Yourichi. You can't win this fight. I know your attacks and no how to counter each of them. You might as well give up." Benihime was surely impressed, but didn't show it.

'He knows what I'll do before I even do it and he's able to counter so quickly.' Benihim thought. 'He apparently holds a vast intellect unlike I've seen from others. Is it really true? Is this man really my master?'

"Let me ask you a question. Why don't you remember my master?" Kisuke said.

"I don't know." Benihime said. "I remembered he was a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. He was thrown out after he was set up. All I remember is the feeling of shame for he was a great man."

"I think I'm starting to see what happened." Kisuke said. "You wanted to forget what happened on that day. Ikikaera took advantage of that and gave you what you wanted. From what I heard about this guy, that's precisely what he did."

"Ikikaera took away my memories?" Benihime questioned.

"That's right and as a result, he took away the sadness from that day by erasing me from your memories." Kisuke said. Benihime tried to think about this, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't picture her master's face. She can't remember his name and she didn't understand why. If this man was correct, that would also mean that he is her master. Benihime didn't realize it, but he was able to take her weapon out of her hands and hold his under her chin. "You must remember who you are. You are Benihime, the red princess. You are the zanpakuto of Kisuke Urahara and that's me. I broke my banishment before, but I broke it this time just so I can come and get you."

"Master?" Benihime said.

"That's it. You've got to remember." Kisuke said. She was starting to remember all of it. It was all flashing before her eyes. Kisuke when he became a soul reaper. His training in Squad Two. His banishment to the world of the living. It was all starting to become too much for her as she became lightheaded and couldn't handle it. She blacked out and Kisuke was the one to catch her. It was different, but it was a way to obtain one's zanpakuto. "Welcome back."

…..

Ikikaera

Ikikaera and Shinso returned to their cavern hideout. The small goblin and the woman dressed in blue from the first day were down there and were waiting for them. The goblin was Tengumaru, Love's zanpakuto, and the woman was Haguro Tonbo, Lisa's zanpakuto.

"You two are back." Tengumaru said.

"It looks like we've lost some of our men." Haguro Tonbo said.

"I'm well aware of that, but it doesn't matter. Is everything set?" Ikikaera said.

"It is." The woman dressed in gold came out. This was Rose's zanpakuto, Kinshara. "Raika and Kyoka Suigetsu are all set. Tachikaze and Kubikiri Orochi are ready as well. Everything is going just as you planned."

"Excellent. We're about to have some guests. My guess is that they'll be here tomorrow." Ikikaera said with a smirk plastered on his face. He could feel that Orihime and Hogohana had managed to get pass Benihime and followed him and Shinso.

…..

Orihime

Orihime and Hogohana were searching through a thick part of the woods. They were able to follow Ikikaera and Shinso to this part, but they lost track of them.

"Where did they go? They have to be around here somewhere." Orihime said.

"Orihime, over here." Hogohana said. Orihime reached Hogohana and stood in front of the opening of the cavern and she was able to figure out that was what Ikikaera was using as their hideout. "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah." Orihime said. They can feel the spiritual pressure of all of the zanpakuto that remained. "We found where they've been hiding."

"Let's get back to the Seireitei and get some back up." Hogohana and Orihime agreed as they went back. Ikikaera could feel that they were there, but it was too late as his plans were being set in motion.

"Soon I shall have the power to destroy all the soul reapers."

To Be Continued…


	18. Path to the Goal

The morning sun rose in the Soul Society. After last night's attack, the injured were taken into Squad Four's barracks where Isane and Unohana were treating them. As much as Ichigo wanted to go after Orihime, he knew she would want him to stay here for his sister.

"How are they doing?" Zangetsu said.

"Karin should be okay. She just needs some rest. Rangiku should be fine as well. She's lucky that attack narrowly missed a vital point." Unohana said.

"Good." Ichigo said as he stood up from his seat. "Orihime has been out there long enough. I'm going to look for her." Without even waiting for some to respond, he ran out the door. He even passed Rukia on the way out.

"Ichigo, where are you going?" Rukia said.

"I'm going to find Orihime." Ichigo said and ran outside. On his way out, he came across Kensei and Rose.

"Ichigo, what are you in a hurry for?" Rose said.

"Orihime went after Ikikaera last night and she's been out there all night." Ichigo said.

"Calm down. She's right here." Kensei said and they showed Orihime was right behind them with Hogohana.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said as he was happy to see she was unharmed. He went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're okay. I was getting worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Orihime said.

"We were passing through when she ran into us. They have something important to tell us." Kensei said.

"We were able to track down Shinso and Ikikaera." Hogohana said. "We were able to find out where the rebel zanpakuto have been hiding."

"You actually found their hideout?" Ichigo said.

"Let's move into my office and we can talk about this." Rose suggested and they all agreed. Once they made it to Squad Three's barracks, they went to Rose's office where they were discussing their next plan of attack. "Thanks to Orihime and Hogohana, we now know the location of the zanpakuto."

"It's too good of an opportunity to pass up." Kensei said.

"It is?" Ichigo said.

"Now that we know where there hideout is, we can strike at them before they can strike at us." Zangetsu said.

"We've also been keeping track of all the zanpakuto Ikikaera has taken control of." Kensei said. "If we're right about this, he only has about eight zanpakuto still under his control."

"That means, if we can take those eight down, we'll be that much closer to ending this rebellion." Hogohana said.

"We can't be so sure that victory will come that easy." Rose said.

"That's right since he has captain level zanpakuto." Kensei said. "Keep in mind that mine and Rose's zanpakuto are still working for Ikikaera. Not to mention that there's still Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Ikikaera is the main source." Zangetsu said. "Without him, he has no hold on the zanpakuto and without a master to return to, they shall vanish."

"Even so, defeating Ikikaera will not be easy." Kensei said.

"That's why I called in for some back up." Rose said. They all heard the door open and Ichigo and Orihime were surprised to see the backup was Hiyori, Lisa, and Love.

"Hiyori, Lisa, Love? What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, but ended up getting a sandal slap to the face.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Why do you think we're here?" Hiyori said. "We know about this Ikikaera since he did attack us you idiot. We came to get out zanpakuto back."

"Okay, but you didn't have to hit Ichigo like that." Orihime said.

"Oh, do you want some?" Hiyori said.

"Leave her alone." Ichigo said.

"Regardless of this, we do want our zanpakuto back." Lisa said.

"Hold on, shouldn't your inner hollows be going out of control without them?" Ichigo said.

"We're more experienced with them then you are, Ichigo. We know how to keep them under control." Love said.

"Enough of this talk. Orihime, we need you to show us where that cavern is." Kensei said.

"You better not mislead us or else you're going to pay." Hiyori said.

"I told you to leave her alone." Ichigo said.

"Not to worry. I know where it is." Hogohana said.

"Wait." They all looked at the door and saw that Rangiku was standing there, but was leaning against Haineko.

"Rangiku, you should really be in bed." Haineko said.

"I beg your pardon for interrupting captains, but allow me to join you." Rangiku said.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea. You haven't recovered and I don't think Captain Hitsuguya will allow you." Rose said.

"That's because it's a terrible idea. You can't go anywhere in your condition." Kensei said.

"I have to go. I need to face Shinso himself." Rangiku said.

"Shinso?" Ichigo said.

"That's the zanpakuto of Gin Ichimaru." Haineko said. "You know that Rangiku and Gin have a long history. She has something she needs to solve and Shinso might be the only one who can help her."

"I see, she's looking for closure." Lisa said. "What exactly is this something, if I may curiously ask?"

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about. I just need to do this." Rangiku said.

"Alright, we'll allow you to come, but you must be careful. We can't allow you to get further injured." Rose said.

"Thank you." Rangiku said.

…

Ikikaera

Deep in the cavern, with there being an opening at the top to allow sunlight to enter, Ikikaera stood there. In that part of the cavern, he stood there with Kyoka Suigetsu and Raika.

"It won't be long now." Ikikaera said.

"I'm confused about something." Raika said. "What you're after, why don't you just have Kyoka Suigetsu tell you where it is?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Parts of my memory is in pieces. Since Aizen went through a series of evolutions, my connection towards him grew weaker and weaker. Even my sword form broke into pieces. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to find it."

"It's quite alright Kyoka Suigetsu. You don't need to explain yourself." Ikikaera said. "That fool, Orihime Inoue, played right into my hands. She'll be on her way here and will have some back up."

"So you allowed her to follow you and Shinso." Raika said.

"Of course. I needed these soul reapers to fight us in our territory." Ikikaera said. "It won't be long. Once I have the location, I shall have all the power and will completely destroy all the soul reapers. I can feel that they are close." Ikikaera was correct. Orihime and the group were just outside the cavern and were about to enter.

"Are you certain this is the place?" Zangetsu said.

"Yes. You can just feel the spiritual pressure inside." Hogohana said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in there and get our zanpakuto back." Hiyori said as she already went inside and everyone else followed. They met no resistance and there wasn't any sign of the zanpakuto. They went deeper and deeper until they came across two paths that went in two different directions.

"Which way?" Ichigo said.

"We'll have to take both and split up." Kensei said.

"He's right. We'll be able to cover more ground this way." Love said and they all agreed and made the teams.

"Orihime, be careful." Ichigo said.

"You too." Orihime said. Orihime and Hogohana went with Kensei, Lisa, and Rose. Ichigo and Zangetsu went with Hiyori, Love, Rangiku, and Haineko. None of them knowing that they were playing into the enemy's hands.

…..

Orihime

Orihime's group traveled down one of the paths until they came across a strange set of stones that looked like they could be used as a steps.

"Now what?" Lisa said.

"We'll have to start climbing." Kensei said. He stepped forward, but Rose held out his arm and stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"We have company." Rose said. All of them looked to the top and saw Kinshara step out of the shadows. "I don't suppose you can help us."

"I will help you…help you to your death." Kinshara said.

"Don't be like that. After all, we've known each other for such a long time." Rose said as he stepped up to her. Kensei was about to help him, but he heard something else. He turned around and met someone's fist with his own and it was Tachikaze.

"Nice hook. You managed to meet up with me this time." Tachikaze said.

"I'm not going to fall for the same trick." Kensei said. He grabbed Tachikaze's arm and tossed him into the wall.

"Can't let the boys have all this fun." Lisa looked up one of the stones and saw her zanpakuto, Haguro Tonbo, as she was holding out her spear like weapon.

"I suppose you're right." Lisa said.

"I don't sense any others. Orihime, let's use this opportunity to find Ikikaera." Hogohana said.

"We can't just leave them." Orihime said.

"This has nothing to do with you." Lisa said. "These are our zanpakuto. We're here looking for our real target, Ikikaera. We can handle them."

"We have to do it." Hogohana said. She grabbed Orihime's wrist and took off without even giving Orihime the chance to argue and none of them went after them.

….

Ichigo

Ichigo's group continued down their path and were walking towards their enemies. They all felt a spiritual change and saw a stream of light coming at them. They all ducked down to avoid it and saw it was Shinso.

"Welcome to our lovely home." Shinso said.

"Who's this clown face weirdo?" Hiyori said.

"You might want to keep your eyes on me." Hiyori looked up and saw Kubikiri Orochi come down from above. All of them jumped out of the way and avoided him as he crashed into the ground. He went after Hiyori and started fighting her. Shinso went straight for Rangiku and Haineko.

"This isn't good. It looks like they were expecting us." Love said.

"Watch out." Ichigo said as he pushed him down to avoid a fireball. They saw the little goblin creature, Tengumaru.

"I'm so glad you could join us." Tengumaru said.

"What are you up to, you little creep?" Love said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Tengumaru said.

"Ichigo, you better leave this to us while you deal with Ikikaera." Love said.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, they can handle this. We have to stay focus on our mission." Zangetsu said. Ichigo agreed and went to look for Ikikaera. All of them were fighting, but were unaware that they were walking the path that would lead to Ikikaera's goals.

To Be Continued….


	19. Divert and Decieve

Ichigo and Orihime got separated from all the others as they were fighting the remaining zanpakuto. Both of them with Zangetsu and Hogohana traveled deeper into the caverns. They were separated, but it didn't stay that way as they both entered a new part of the cavern and saw they were together.

"Ichigo?" Orihime said.

"Orihime, where are the others?" Ichigo said.

"We got separated. They told us to go ahead as they were fighting the enemy zanpakuto." Hogohana said.

"The same thing happened to us." Zangetsu said. Ichigo looked around and the only light was from an opening at the top that allowed sunlight to come in.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue." Both of them looked into the shadows and saw Ikikaera stepped out. "It's nice to see you too Zangetsu and Hogohana."

"Ikikaera!" Ichigo said as they were ready to fight.

"May I ask what you might be doing in my lovely home?" Ikikaera said.

"You know why we're here." Orihime said.

"We came to put an end to your reign of terror once and for all." Ichigo said and he just charged in for a direct attack. He pulled his sword back and swung, but he was blocked as Kyoka Suigetsu stepped in and used his katana to stop him.

"It's nice to meet you in person, Ichigo Kurosaki." Kyoka Suigetsu said. The others were about to step in to help him, but Hogohana felt another presence. She held up her weapon and blocked an attack that was done by Raika.

"Who are the two of you?" Hogohana said.

"I'm sure you must have heard about us." Raika said as everyone moved back and regrouped with each other.

"You should know about them, Ichigo. You fought both of their masters." Ikikaera said.

"I did? You'll have to be more specific." Ichigo said.

"This is Raika, the zanpakuto of Shusuke Amagai. The other is Kyoka Suigetsu, the zanpakuto of Sosuke Aizen." Ikikaera said.

"Amagai and Aizen? I remember them." Ichigo said. "Both of them were tough to beat. I never fought I face their own zanpakuto before. I've defeated both of them before and I will again."

"I assure you, you won't find us to beat as easily." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Ichigo, let me help you. We'll have a better chance of taking them both down if we work together." Orihime said.

"I hate to say it, but you're right. I much rather not have you anywhere near these guys, but their masters were tough when I fought them one on one." Ichigo said. "I guess I could use some help. Zangetsu, Hogohana, do you think you can take on Ikikaera?"

"You'll have to get through us first." Raika said. He held up his sword and swung it down and launched a fireball, but they all moved out of the way.

"This is going to be very enjoyable." Kyoka Suigetsu said as he stepped up to Ichigo and Zangetsu. Raika had fire flowing through his sword and attacked the girls, but they dodged him.

"Assist, Hogohana!" Orihime said and unleashed her shikai. Both of them had their blades spinning, but Raika held his weapon just right and was able to block the both of them.

"Come on girls. You have to do better than that." Raika said. He spun his sword around and spewed fire, but both of them were able to avoid it.

"You're mine!" Ichigo said as he swung his sword, but Kyoka Suigetsu was able to stop it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu said. He unleashed the attack and Ichigo moved back to avoid it, but Kyoka Suigetsu was able to block it with one hand.

"Is that the best the both of you can do? I was expecting more since you defeated Sosuke so easily." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ichigo said as he held out his sword and Zangetsu held out his.

"Bankai!"

…

Group 1

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Hiyori and Kubikiri Orochi repeated as the two of them continued to clash their weapons against each other. They gave it one hard push until the two were forced to move back from each other.

"You've got to be kidding me. How can you be this equally match with me?" Hiyori said. "Technically, I'm the master so I should be stronger."

"That's got nothing to do with it." Kubikiri Orochi said. "You're nothing, but a spoiled little girl who wouldn't know a nice word if it was staring her in the face."

"Bite me. You think you know me so well, but you don't." Hiyori said. "I swear, Mashiro isn't as much of a pain as you are." It was like the more she talked, the more Kubikiri Orochi got more aggravated.

"This is exactly why I left you, Hiyori." Kubikir Orochi said. "That attitude of yours is such a pain. I can't wait till I get my hands on you and chop it right off." He attacked again and swung his sword as it slashed through some rocks, but Hiyori was able to avoid all of them. While she was fighting him, Love was fighting his own zanpakuto, Tengumaru.

"Heads up!" Tengumaru said as he tossed a giant fireball at Love, but he was able to avoid it.

"You'll have to do better than that small stuff." Love said.

"I'm not done yet." Tengumaru said as he slammed his club like weapon down, but Love held up his sword and was able to block it. "You should have been crushed."

"You need to add some muscle behind those attacks." Love said as he was able to push him back. He ran up to Tengumaru, but Tengumaru was able to jump up and was able to avoid him. "What's the matter? You've always been afraid of close relationships."

"Can it. Things are only getting started." Tengumaru said. He swung his club sideways, but Love was able to jump up to avoid it.

"You're not the only who is jumpy." Love said. As those two were fighting their own zanpakuto, Rangiku was fighting the one of an old friend. She and Haineko used the flash step to avoid all of Shinso's quick strikes from his shikai.

"What's the matter, Rangiku? You always wanted to get close to Gin, but I'm afraid this is as close as you're going to get." Shinso said.

"Growl!" Haineko said as she unleashed her ash and had it break through the rocks, but Shinso was able to use the terrain as a shield from the ash.

"You're mine!" Rangiku said as she tried a frontal attack. She just about had him when she felt a pain in her chest and Shinso kicked her down.

"You haven't recovered from our last fight. You were a fool to come here." Shinso said as he raised his weapon, but Haineko appeared. She swung her katana, but Shinso used the flash step to avoid her.

"Are you alright?" Haineko said, but she saw that Rangiku could barely breathe. "This was a bad idea. You haven't fully recovered from the last time we fought him."

"I'll be fine. I have to do this." Rangiku said as she tried to get back in the fight. "The real question is, what is he really up to?"

"What do you mean?" Haineko said.

"Can't you see it? If he wanted to end this, he would have by now. The same goes for all of them." Rangiku said.

…..

Group 2

Lisa, Kensei, and Rose were fighting their own zanpakuto. Kensei and Tachikaze kept throwing punches at each other and kept hitting each other hard. Both of them swung their fists and they connected to the other's face.

"Not a bad punch." Kensei said.

"Yours isn't too bad either." Tachikaze said and the both of them pulled back.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for someone to give me a good match." Kensei said.

"Who better than someone who is just like you?" Tachikaze said as he held up the dagger of his shikai. "Let's make this a little more challenging for you. Bankai!" He unleashed his bankai and completed his armor. "Tekken Tachikaze." He pulled back his right fist. Kensei tried to block it with his arms, but it held much force that it blew him back with much wind behind it as well. "That was stupid. Why didn't you avoid it?"

"I wanted a feel as to how powerful my bankai is myself." Kensei said and all he really had was a bad bruise on his arm. "I hope you're not pulling any punches." At the same time, rose was faced with Kinshara.

"I must say, you're as beautiful as always." Rose said.

"Thank you, but that won't get you any mercy from me." Kinshara said. "Are you ready? Play." She pulled out her whip and attacked, but Rose avoided it. She chased him down with her whip as it smashed through some of the rocks.

"You really should be careful with how you play." Rose said. Kinshara didn't understood until a bunch of rocks were falling down at her. She used her whip and smashed through them and ended with a little pose.

"So dirty, but even the dirtiest things can be turned beautiful in an artistic manner." Kinshara said.

"You're right. Let's make this battle one of those things." Rose said. Lisa was fighting her zanpakuto and was moving faster. She attacked and moved out of the way, but Haguro Tonbo was able to read her movements and block each of the attacks.

"You were always easy to read." Haguro Tonbo said.

"Perhaps, but you're not any better." Lisa said. Haguro Tonbo swung her spear around, but Lisa used her sword to block it and slide against the ground after impact.

"It wouldn't kill you to show a good time." Haguro Tonbo said. "I figured Shunsui would have helped you show some emotion."

"You really think I would have learned anything from a man like that?" Lisa said. She took a moment to look around and figured something strange was going on. "I see what you're doing. It's in the movements since none of you are going for a killing blow. You're stalling us, but why."

"Why do you think?" Haguro Tonbo said.

"You wanted to separate us!" Lisa said. That was their real plan.

…

Ikikaera

Ichigo and Orihime were still fighting against Raika and Kyoka Suigetsu. The perfect opportunity for Ikikaera to spring his real plan was now. He moved in and held out his hand as he was heading towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, look out!" Orihime said, but it was too late as Ikikaera grabbed him by the head.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ikikaera said and exerted his spiritual pressure and entered Ichigo's mind.

To Be Continued….


	20. Moon of the Final

Ichigo fell victim to Ikikaera's plan and there wasn't anyone who could come and help him because they were all having their own battle. At that moment, Kensei, rose, and Lisa were fighting their own zanpakuto.

"So that's what you were really up to. You were trying to have us all separated, but why?" Lisa said.

"You'll find out soon. Ikikaera is gathering what he needs at this moment." Haguro Tonbo said and she swung her spear down, but Lisa jumped out of the way. She jumped off from the rocks and attacked, but Haguro Tonbo was able to block her.

"Kensei, Rose, we need to end this fast. Ikikaera tricked us and I have a feeling it has something to do with Orihime or one of the others." Lisa said.

"Silence yourself." Haguro Tonbo said as she spun her spear around and caused Lisa to move back.

"She's right." Kensei said as he tried to push Tachikaze back, but he has proven to be stronger. "We've got to get these guys out of the way."

"That isn't going to happen." Tachikaze said as he grabbed his arm and tossed him over his back. "I can feel that Ikikaera has made it. That means I don't have to hold back anymore. That's good because I hated it." He had spikes form on his knuckles. "So are you ready to die?" Rose was in a tough situation as well as Kinshara had her whip around him and Rose tried to use his katana to break free.

"I'm afraid that this is where it ends for you." Kinshara said.

"Not yet." Rose said as he tried to pull the whip off of him and managed to get one arm free. "Hado #63: Raikoho!" He launched a blast of thunder from his hand and it blasted Kinshara and was able to get free and the three of them continued to fight hard.

…

Love and Hiyori

Love and Hiyori were still fighting their own zanpakuto as well. Tengumaru swung his club down, but Love was able to avoid it, but that was all Tengumaru would allow him to do at the most. Kubikiri Orochi kept trying to butcher Hiyori.

"Yo, Love, where did that one girl and her cat lady go?" Hiyori said.

"I don't know. I'm a little busy trying not to get crushed." Love said. Rangiku was deeper in the cavern as she and Haineko were fighting Shinso.

"Are you two lovely ladies going to give up yet?" Shinso said.

"Not even close." Rangiku said and both of them unleashed their ash. Shinso used the flash step and appeared behind them. Rangiku was about to fight back, but the pain in her chest kept her from doing anything.

"Rangiku! You should take it easy. You can leave him to me." Haineko said.

"Bring it on, kitty." Shinso said.

"Careful. This kitty has claws." Haineko said as she brought out her katana and attacked. She kept swinging it, but Shinso was able to block all of her attacks.

"This is becoming tedious." Shinso said. He grabbed her wrist and tossed her to the ground. Shinso used the flash step again and grabbed Rangiku by her wrist and held his weapon by her neck.

"Don't hurt her." Haineko said.

"That really depends on what you do." Shinso said.

"I can't believe you are really Gin's zanpakuto." Rangiku said. "I know Gin has done some horrible things, but he was a decent man. You're nothing like him."

"I'm just simply following my orders." Shinso said. "Ikikaera wanted me to keep you busy and kill you if I wanted to."

"Why are you even listening to him?" Rangiku said.

"He brought me back to life. I am in debt to him for that." Shinso said.

"If that's the case, there's only one thing to do." Rangiku said and held up fingers to his stomach area. "Hado #4: Byakurai!" A shot of spirit energy shot out and hit him like a bullet. That allowed her to get her arm free and stab him with her sword. "Growl, Haineko!" The blade turned to ash and cut his insides. Yet the weird thing was that he still held a smile on his face.

"Cunning, strong, beautiful, and so much more." Shinso said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're a special girl, Rangiku. I can see why Gin loved you." Those were his last words before he went back to sword form and broke apart. Rangiku felt pain in her again, but it was just from an upset heart, but also a painful relief since she how holds closure from the man she once loved.

"Rangiku, are you alright?" Haineko said.

"I'll be fine. We better find Ichigo and the others. We walked right into a trap." Rangiku said.

…

Ichigo and Orihime

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu shouted as he tried to save him, but Kyoka Suigetsu stopped him as he grabbed his shoulder and tossed him into the wall.

"Tensa Zangetsu is your name in this form, am I correct?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Wouldn't you rather finish what our masters started?"

"Move out of my way." Zangetsu said as he tried to get past him, but Kyoka Suigetsu kept him back.

"I'm coming." Orihime said, but a wall of fire cut her off from him.

"You've got to get through me first." Raika said as he swung his weapon, but Orihime held up her shikai to block it. While they were fighting, Ichigo tried to get Ikikaera to let go of his head, but his grip was too strong.

"What are you doing to me?" Ichigo said.

"Just hold still. It will be over before you know it." Ikikaera said. He was actually searching through Ichigo's memories. He kept things like this until he saw it. "There!" He let him go and moved back. That caused the fighting to stop.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"I did." Ikikaera said.

"Find what?" Ichigo said.

"What are you after, Ikikaera?" Orihime said.

"Now that I have the location of what I was after, there's nothing you can do to stop me. I don't see any harm in telling you." Ikikaera said. "I could have gathered this information from Kyoka Suigetsu, but he took some damage and parts of his memory is in pieces. I need to keep your friends away while I searched through Ichigo Kurosaki's mind to find the location of Ichigo's battle with Aizen in the World of the Living."

"The location? Why would you want something like that?" Ichigo said.

"Even though your hometown was caught in some sort of barrier between the World of the Living and the Soul Society, what I am after lied in both worlds." Ikikaera said. "What I am after is the power of the Final Getsuga Tensho."

"The Final Getsuga Tensho?!" Zangetsu said.

"That was what took my soul reaper powers away for a over a year." Ichigo said.

"That's right and now that I have the location of that battle in the World of the Living, that power will be mine." Ikikaera said.

"How? How could you take its power?" Ichigo said.

"It's actually quite simple." Ikikaera said. "Something as powerful as the Final Getsuga Tensho cannot just vanish. Vast traces of the reishi used in that attack remains in the land and it would take a long period of time for it to completely disperse. It might have been over a year since your final battle, but there still should be small amounts of it remaining by my calculations. I could have went with the Soul Society since that battle with Aizen took an affect in both worlds, but the entire Soul Society is made from reishi. It would be like trying to find needles in haystacks if it did it here."

"And what do you plan on doing with that power?" Hogohana said.

"To fulfill my ultimate goal. It help me bring the era of soul reapers to an end." Ikikaera said.

"There's no way you can do that." Ichigo said. "The Final Getsuga Tensho might be powerful, but it comes with a pretty big price. You'll lose your powers after one attack."

"True, a _soul reaper_ would lose their powers forever if they use that technique." Ikikaera said.

"But when used by a zanpakuto, that power can last. Maybe even be infinite." Zangetsu said.

"So this is what you were after all along." Orihime said.

"That's right. As soon as I enter the World of the Living, I will acquire all that power and will destroy all of you soul reapers." Ikikaera. "Raika, Kyoka Suigetsu, it's time we head out."

"There's no way in hell we're going to let you getaway." Ichigo said.

"If I were you, I worry more about getting out." Ikikaera said. He snapped his fingers and it caused a set of explosions to go off and cause a cave in all over the entire cavern. The three of them made it out as Orihime and Ichigo tried to avoid being crushed.

"You won't win. We'll be coming for you." Orihime said.

"It's too late for you to stop me." Ikikaera said and the three of them headed out for Ikikaera to obtain the power that could destroy soul reapers forever.

To Be Continued….


	21. Blackness of the Final

Orihime and Ichigo were trying to avoid being crushed by the falling rocks that Ikikaera set to collapse on them.

"Head for the exit." Ichigo said. They used the flash step and were able to get out before the entire cave came crashing down on them. "Is everyone okay?"

"I think so." Orihime said.

"Ichigo, Orihime." They all looked to the side and saw Rangiku and Haineko.

"Rangiku, you were able to make it out!" Orihime said with joy.

"Where's everyone else?" Hogohana said.

"We all got separated when that cavern started to break apart." Haineko said.

"Everyone is still alive. They're just finishing things up on their end with their zanpakuto." Rangiku said. "What happened just now?"

"Ikikaera fooled all of us. He is on his way to the World of the Living and straight to Karakura Town right now." Zangetsu said.

"The World of the Living?" Haineko said.

"Why would he be heading there?" Rangiku said.

"To gain power the likes of which could be devastating if he gets his hands on it." Zangetsu said.

"I'll send a hell butterfly to Lieutenant Kuchiki and Abari to intercept him in Karakura Town." Rangiku said.

….

Karakura Town

A senkaimon opened up above Karakura Town. Ikikaera, Raika, and Kyoka Suigetsu emerged from it and stand over the city.

"So this is Karakura Town?" Ikikaera said.

"This is the first time I've seen it with my own eyes." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Enough with the sightseeing. We came here for one reason." Raika said. "So where do we head from here?"

"Just follow me." Ikikaera said. He led the way through the skies and went to the outskirts of the city. They were a few miles out of the city's limits and landed down on the ground. "This is it. I can feel the remains of the Final Getsuga Tensho still in the area. Once I absorb all of it, there isn't anyone that can stop me."

"Watch out!" Raika said as he blocked an arrow heading for them. All three of them turned around and was faced against Uryu.

"I take it you three are the special guests." Uryu said.

"Who is this? He doesn't look like a soul reaper." Ikikaera said.

"That's because he's not." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "I know who you are. Your name is Uryu Ishida. You're a quincy."

"A quincy? What the heck are those?" Raika said.

"Basically, the mortal enemies of soul reapers that's practically extinct. However, this one is different since he's been caught in situations and have taken the soul reapers side." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"How do you know about me? Who are you?" Uryu said.

"I know you through my master." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Master? Are you three the zanpakuto I've heard about?" Uryu said.

"Correct. I am Kyoka Suigetsu, the zanpakuto of Sosuke Aizen."

"Aizen?! Not him again." Uryu said.

"My name is Raika."

"And I am the mastermind, Ikikaera. This is the first time I've met a quincy. Why have you come all the way out here?"

"I heard that someone from the Soul Society came here and I came to investigate." Uryu said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I don't really have to explain myself to the likes of you. Be a good boy and stay out of my way." Ikikaera said.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Uryu said as he pulled back another arrow. Raika actually seemed interested in this one.

"I'll handle this one. I never fought a quincy before when Shusuke was alive. I want to see what they're all about." Raika said.

"Very well. Make sure that he doesn't interfere." Ikikaera said as he and Kyoka Suigetsu moved away from them.

"Hold it." Uryu said as he fired his arrows at them.

"Sever!" Raika said. He jumped in front of the arrows and swung his sword and used his flames to deflect all the arrows. "You're gonna have to get through me first."

"That can be arranged." Uryu said.

…

The Soul Society

Rukia, Renji, and Chad were in Squad Four's barracks as Karin have made a full recovery and was back on her feet again.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia said.

"Much better. Especially since I have my zanpakuto back." Karin said.

"And we're glad to be back." Yasashi said.

"Speak for yourself." Ikari said.

"Hey, look." Monkey said as they saw one of the black butterflies that soul reapers use. It landed on Rukia's finger and she received the message from Rangiku.

"Oh no." Rukia said.

"What is it?" Sode no Shirayuki said.

"Is something wrong?" Renji said.

"We've got to get to Karakura Town. Ikikaera is there and from what this message says, we're in a dire situation. Ichigo and Orihime will meet us there." Rukia said. All of them understood the situation and headed out.

…

Uryu

While Ikikaera was trying to gain access to the remaining reishi of the Final Getsuga Tensho, Uryu had to fight his way through Raika. Both of them raced against each other as Uryu fired arrows, but Raika used his weapon to block each of his arrows.

'I have to end this quickly. I don't know what that other zanpakuto is up to, but I need to end this fight now.' Uryu thought. He fired a barrage of arrows in three different directions.

"I'm over here. You need to work on your aiming." Raika said.

"You think so?" Uryu said and had all the arrows bend and strike at him.

"Bankai!" Raika said as he twirled his weapon around and it transformed as fire gathered around it. "Raika Goen Kaku." His weapon completely changed and blocked all the arrows. "Let's turn up the heat." He turned his weapon over and had it an intense flamethrower, but Uryu avoided it. "Going somewhere?" He used the flash step to appear above Uryu and swung his weapon down. Uryu used his bow as a shield to try and block him as he was plummet to the ground.

"Uryu!" Uryu looked to see Rukia and the others arrive.

"It's about time." Uryu said as he got up. "Listen, I'll take care of this one. You need to go after the other two and stop them from whatever it is they're up to."

"Got it." Rukia said and they went after Ikikaera.

"There ain't no way in hell you can defeat us so easily." Raika said.

"We'll see about that." Uryu said. As for Ikikaera, he found the perfect place for him to absorb all that power. He held out his arms and took in deep breath and could feel the spiritual energy around the area.

"Yes, this is perfect." Ikikaera said.

"Ikikaera!" He turned his head and saw Rukia and all the others coming his way and he groaned out of annoyance with them being here.

"Like the roaches they are they just keep coming back. Kyoka Suigetsu, get rid of them." Ikikaera said.

"With pleasure." Kyoka Suigetsu said. Rukia and the others raced to him, but Kyoka Suigetsu stood in their way. "Going somewhere?"

"You must be Aizen's zanpakuto." Chad said.

"We can't afford to waste any time on him. As soon as you see an opening to get pass him, take it. Ikikaera is our real target." Renji said.

"As if I allow that to happen." Kyoka Suigetsu said and all of them moved into attack. Chad and Yasei Senshi were the first ones to attack him. Both of them swung their maces, but Kyoka Suigetsu jumped back from them.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!" Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki attacked together as they unleashed an avalanche of snow, but Kyoka Suigetsu levitated over it.

"Roar!" Renji and Zabimaru both attacked as their zanpakutos stretched out, but he blocked them both.

"Karin, go!" Renji said and Karin with her zanpakuto moved past them. "Move in!" All of them were about to go in, but Kyoka Suigetsu reappeared in front of all of them.

"Attack!" Rukia said.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren!"

"Roar!"

"Dairekuto!" All of them attacked together and it looked like they all hit Kyoka Suigetsu, but then something strange happen. All of them felt slashes against them and all of them were down.

"Pathetic. Have you forgotten who I am?" Kyoka Suigetsu said as he was unharmed. He noticed that Karin were just about at Ikikaera, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Watch out!" Ikari said as he held up his sword to block Kyoka Suigetsu, but the impact alone was enough to send him and Yasashi flying.

"Out of the way." Karin said as she tried, but he blocked her.

"It's hard to believe you're related to Ichigo Kurosaki. You don't even have half of his power." Kyoka Suigetsu said. All it took was one swing from his sword and to make contact with Karin's weapons to send her flying. Ikikaera focused all his power and spirit energy began to be visible as the black color of some were starting to come out of the ground.

"Oh no." Uryu said as he saw what was happening and was about to stop it.

"Don't even try it." Raika said as he attacked him again, but Uryu ducked from his attack.

"Come to me the black of the moonless night." Ikikaera chanted. "Lend me your strength and spread darkness into the way of the sun." All the black spirit energy gathered into his body and all the power was becoming his.

To Be Continued…


	22. Zanpakuto and Darkness

Ikikaera was gathering all the spirit energy of the Final Getsuga Tensho around him and no one could stop him as Raika and Kyoka Suigetsu kept anyone who would interfere away. Uryu was trying to get pass Raika, but Kyoka Suigetsu already had Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Karin immobilize.

"It's all mine." Ikikaera said.

"Not quite." All of them looked up and saw Orihime and Hogohana come down at him, but Kyoka Suigetsu appeared in front of both of them.

"Where do you two young ladies think you're going?" Kyoka suigetsu said.

"Stand aside." Hogohana said.

"Keep them away just a little bit longer." Ikikaera said as all the spirit energy was entering his body. Kyoka Suigetsu obliged as he fought the both of them off.

"Curious. Ichigo Kurosaki and his zanpakuto were with you when I last saw you." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Judging by the look on your face, it doesn't seem like he perished in the cavern. So where is he?"

"Where is Ichigo? He should be here." Rukia said.

"He'll be here soon. He just had something to take care of." Orihime said.

"Orihime, see what you can do. I'll attend to the wounded." Hogohana said as she floated down towards the others and Orihime tried to fight Kyoka Suigetsu alone.

"I've got to do something." Uryu said.

"We aren't done yet." Raika said as he attacked. Uryu pulled out one of his seele schneider to block it. Raika continued to swing his weapon at him, but Uryu kept using the seele schneider to block them all until he decided to jump back from it. "What kind of sword is that? From what I could see, I thought you quincies were some sort of archer."

"We are. seele schneider isn't a sword. You're about to see what its real purpose is for." Uryu said.

"I rather not. Time we turn up the heat even more." Raika said as he raised his weapon over his head and started to twirl it around as it began to emit flames, but Raika felt something was off. He looked up and saw that the flames were being absorbed into Uryu's seele schneider. "What the hell? What's going on?"

"This is the real purpose of the seele schneider." Uryu said. "It can break the bonds of reishi and it makes it easier for me to steal, even from my opponent's attacks."

"No. My power is being drained away." Raika said.

"That's right and you were right about something else." Uryu said as he placed his two weapons together. "We quincies are like archers and there's only one weapon we use." He released the seele Schneider. Raika tried to bring his weapon down to block it, but the arrow was able to pierce right through it and penetrated Raika through the chest. "I don't know who your master is, but I assume that without him alive, this is the last time we'll face each other."

"Damn it." Raika said and was reverted into sword form and broke apart. Kyoka Suigetsu felt his spiritual pressure drop to nothing.

"It would seem that he defeated Raika. However, I'm no pushover like he is." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"I didn't think so since you are Aizen's." Orihime said and continued to fight him off. As for Ikikaera, he was finishing up as all the spirit energy of the Final Getsuga Tensho has entered his body. His eyes glowed completely black and a black dome of spirit energy formed around him.

"That isn't good." Uryu said as he raced over towards the others. Hogohana unleashed her bankai and finished healing everyone.

"That should do it." Hogohana said.

"Thanks, but it looks like it's too late." Yasei Senshi said. Kyoka Suigetsu swung his sword and blasted Orihime with incredible force as she was pushed back, but Renji was able to catch her.

"You okay?" Renji said.

"I'm alright, but we've got to stop Ikikaera. If he has all that power, he could destroy all the soul reapers in the entire Soul Society." Orihime said.

"I'm afraid it's too late for you to do anything." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "The finishing touches are being added and there isn't anything you can do that can save your pitiful lives."

"Don't be so sure." All of them looked up to see Ichigo in his bankai form fly down and strike at Kyoka Suigetsu and was able to push him back. Ichigo moved away and Kyoka Suigetsu saw Tensa Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Zangetsu said and unleashed his signature attack, but Kyoka Suigetsu was able to deflect it with his sword.

"It's about time that you made it." Uryu said.

"Ichigo, where the hell were you? Ikikaera has obtained almost all that power." Karin said.

"I know, but there's something I had to check out. You guys stop him. Zangetsu and I will take care of Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said. "This is actually a good thing. If we destroy Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen will lose some of his power forever. Now get going." He said as he and Zangetsu fought him off.

"He's right." Monkey said.

"Yeah, look at that." Snake said. All of them saw the black dome pulsing a few times until it exploded and unleashed a powerful shockwave and black flames dispersed out into the field. When Ikikaera became visible, his entire appearance changed. He looked just like Ichigo when he changed forms except his mouth was shown and his hair was more like black fire. What's even more terrifying was his power. They felt like they were staring into a dark void, and they couldn't even feel him even if he was right there.

"Do you know why you can't feel his power? It's because it's beyond what you could comprehend just like when Aizen went through his metamorphosis." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "None of you have a chance against him."

"This power feels amazing." Ikikaera said as he admire his new form. "I've never anything like it before." He turned to face all of them and formed his katana with the energy coming off from it. Orihime saw what was coming and moved quickly. Ikikaera swung his sword and unleashed a blast of spirit energy that hit all the others.

"Orihime, we must stop him." Hogohana said.

"You're right." Orihime said and had the wheel on her sword start rotating. "Bankai!" She unleashed her bankai and her Shun Shun Rikka emerged. "Hogohana, let's strike at him together." Both of them commanded their six little friends for them to come together into a two circles.

"Hana Bimu!" Both of them said and fired two golden beams and they both connected and caused an explosion.

"Was that suppose to hurt me?" Ikikaera said and both of them were surprised. He was able to walk out and he wasn't hurt at all. Ikikaera laughed like a maniac as he found all of this amusing. "I admire your dedication, but it won't save you."

"We'll see about that." Orihime said and she had all of her Shun Shun Rikka attack him, but he was able to deflect each of them.

"We've got to help her." Rukia said.

"Wait." Uryu said.

"What do we wait for? Let's get this guy." Ikari said.

"Just look." Uryu said as he pointed to the black flames. They saw that they weren't just burning everything, everything the flames touched was being erased. "Those flames are from his spirit energy and they're destroying everything. If we don't extinguish them, they'll reach the city and destroy everything. If Ikikaera holds the power to destroy existence, Orihime might be the only one who can stop him."

"Uryu's right, we've got to stop that fire from spreading." Renji said and they got to work. Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki tried their ice and the boys tried throwing dirt and everything they could, but the flames wouldn't go out. Ichigo and Zangetsu could help out, but they were too busy with Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Why do you keep on fighting? It's pointless at this point." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"You don't know that." Ichigo said. "Zangetsu, let's shut him up for good." They both formed a getsuga around their swords.

"Is that the only trick you two know? How about you try being more original?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. Both of them attacked together, but their combined power wasn't enough to touch him. Orihime and Hogohana weren't having any luck either as all their attacks were thwarted.

"I'm done playing around with you, Orihime Inoue. It's time you got out of my sight." Ikikaera said as he swung his sword. Orihime formed her shield, but it shattered and pushed her back.

"Are you alright?" Hogohana said.

"I'll be fine. We just have to stop him." Orihime said.

"You can't come close to matching my power." Ikikaera said.

"It's not yours to begin with. That power use to be Ichigo's, but you just stole it." Orihime said.

"You haven't won anything, Ikikaera." Hogohana said. "Kyoka Suigetsu is the only one of your servants left. It's reason to believe that if Zangetsu was the one that taught Ichigo this technique, he'll know how to destroy you."

"You don't know that." Ikikaera said.

"It does make sense. Also with all of us together, there isn't any enemy we can't beat." Orihime said. "Let's finish this, Hogohana." She said as they both held out the grips of their swords.

"Megami Hogohan: Kogane no Taiyo!" Both of them formed the golden blades of their swords, but Ikikaera had other plans.

"So you think that you're stronger when you are all together?" Ikikaera said. "Then, I'll have to make sure that none of them will be able to help you." He gathered the flames and formed another dome, but much larger and it completely cut off Orihime from all of her friends.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

To Be Continued…


	23. Warped Reality

Ikikaera's power began to grow out of hand. While Ichigo and Zangetsu tried to fight off Kyoka Suigetsu, the others were trying to extinguish these black flames out of spiritual energy that were destroying everything they burned and weren't stopping. That left Orihime to fight Ikikaera, but he separated her and Hogohana from all the others.

"What have you done now?" Hogohana said.

"I've separated you from your friends. They won't be able to help you." Ikikaera said. "You have no choice, but to face me alone."

"This doesn't change anything." Orihime said. "My friends are with me in spirit. Besides, I'm not alone. I have Hogohana right here."

"Then, let's see if you two can truly work together and defeat me." Ikikaera said.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted as he flew over to the dome.

"Ichigo, don't go near that thing!" Zangetsu said as he tried to stop him, but Kyoka Suigetsu stood in the way.

"Let the boy play the valiant knight that saves the princess." Kyoka Suigetsu said. Ichigo slashed away at the dome, but he couldn't tell if he was doing any damage. The dome unleashed a powerful blast of spirit energy that pushed him back.

"Ichigo, that isn't going to do any good." Uryu said.

"We've got to help her." Ichigo said.

"We can't help Orihime. Only she holds the power that could stop this." Uryu said. "Besides, look at the flames. They keep spreading at an aggressive speed. We need to put them out first or else they could reach Karakura Town."

"You have other pressing matters to attend to." They heard Kyoka Suigetsu say as Zangetsu was tossed over to them. Ichigo decided to keep his focus on Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Ichigo, the sooner we deal with Kyoka Suigetsu, the sooner we can help Orihime." Zangetsu said.

"You're right." Ichigo said and unleashed his hollow mask. "Here I come, Kyoka Suigetsu." He gave himself a boost of speed as he had after images of himself to surround Kyoka Suigetsu. Zangetsu did the same and they both had him surrounded.

"You honestly think a mediocre trick like that is going to work on me." Kyoka Suigetsu said. He could feel the both of them coming at him and he was able to fight the both of them off. It was like he could see where they would emerge.

"I've got you!" Ichigo said as he appeared with him holding his black katana the other way. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swung it up and Kyoka Suigetsu tried to block it. It caused a massive explosion of spirit energy and sent Kyoka Suigetsu flying up. "Looks like I was finally able to hit you." He was right as part of Kyoka Suigetsu's sleeve was torn off.

"Don't get cocky just because you got one lucky shot." Kyoka Suigetsu said. He felt another attack coming as Zangetsu was coming for an attack from above. He was able to block his sword, but Zangetsu thrusted his arm in Kyoka Suigetsu's face and shove him down.

"Nice." Ichigo said as Zangetsu floated down next to him.

"We must be vigilant, Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "I'm sure you remember Kyoka Suigetsu's ability of complete hypnosis. As it stands, we're the only ones who can't fall under his power and powerful enough to defeat him."

"I know. Unohana told me that before I faced off against Aizen." Ichigo said. "Don't worry about it, Zangetsu. After all, we've got a surprise for him."

"I must admit, you two are much more powerful than I originally thought." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "I've actually insulted myself for not seeing this sooner. However, I still hold the advantage over you two. While it's true that you are unaffected by my shikai since you never saw it, I still hold much power. Observe." They didn't even see him move, but Ichigo felt his mask shatter and blood dripping down his head.

"What? I didn't even see him move." Ichigo said.

"You were warned to be vigilant." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "You might have defeated Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki, but things are going to be different this time. I would imagine you aren't going to use the Final Getsuga Tensho like you did last time."

"What makes you think I won't?" Ichigo said.

"Because you hate the feeling of being powerless." Kyoka Suigetsu said. That played the strings on Ichigo's heart. "You want the power to protect people, those you care about. However, using the Final Getsuga Tensho will take that away from you. You might be willing to make the sacrifice to do it, but you lack the ambition, the dedication." Ichigo wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't wrong. "That is why you are doomed to lose this fight." It wasn't looking good and being unable to put out the black flames.

"This isn't good." Snake said.

"These flames won't go out no matter what we do." Monkey said.

"We've got to keep trying. There has to be some way for us to contain them." Renji said. Ikari and Yasashi tried swatting the flames, but that wasn't helping.

"Will you two getaway from there?" Karin said and the two of them moved back. The flames got caught in their weapons and they were forced to drop them. "It's no good. We can't even touch these flames with our weapons without them getting burned to oblivion."

"There must be something we can do." Yasashi said.

"I'm not sure if there's anything we can do. We don't have enough power to stop this." Ikari said.

"We've got to do something. Uh oh." Karin said and saw all three of them were surrounded and the flames were drawing closer, but a blast of ice saved them. That allowed them to escape.

"Are you alright?" Karin looked up and saw all the captains with their zanpakuto with them.

"Toshiro!" Karin said.

"That's Captain Hitsuguya." Toshiro said.

"What are all of you doing here?" Ikari said.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto informed us of the situation." Sui-Feng said. "I take it that Ikikari is inside that thing. Time to take him down." Sui-Feng charged right for the dome, but Uryu fired arrows to stop her.

"You can't do that. Orihime is inside that thing." Uryu said.

"I don't care. He needs to be stopped." Sui-Feng said.

"Does she care about anything?" Karin said.

"Sui-Feng? Not likely." Suzumebachi said. "All she cares about is what needs to be done."

"You should care about this." Uryu said as he referred to the flames. "These flames are destroying everything from existence and spreading. Ikikari has far more power and Orihime's abilities to reject might be the only thing that can stop him. Besides, not even Ichigo could break through that dome."

"Captain Sui-Feng, if that's all true, there's nothing else we can do." Toshiro said. "We have to barricade this fire before it causes too much damage."

"Fine, but if this fails, I'm taking matters into my own hands." Sui-Feng said and they all got to work to stop the fire. As for Ichigo, he and Zangetsu clashed against Kyoka Suigetsu in the air.

"Just give up the fight, Kyoka Suigetsu." Ichigo said. "What do you think that Ikikaera is going to do with you once he has everything he needs?"

"Ikikaera plans to free all zanpakuto." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "However, I won't be second in command for long once I found a way to surpass his power. Right now, the only obstacle in my way is you." Kyoka Suigetsu pushed him back and Zangetsu attacked, but he avoided them both.

"We've got to end this." Zangetsu said. "We can't keep having this battle drag out."

"I know that, but he won't give up." Ichigo said.

"You know what, I think it's time you witness your true nightmare, Ichigo." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Let me ask you something. What is the one thing that all captains have in common that is a requirement to be in there status."

"What?" Ichigo said.

"I'll just show you." Kyoka Suigetsu said as he held out his katana and his spiritual pressure was changing. "Bankai." Everything felt different to both Zangetsu and Ichigo and everything around them changed color with Kyoka Suigetsu disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo said. They heard him chuckle, but it was coming from everywhere.

"Now, you are mine. You don't even need to see my shikai to fall under the power of my bankai." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Let's take a walk down memory lane." Rain started to pour down around them. Ichigo looked down and was surprised. He saw his younger self and his mother's dead body.

"Mom?" Ichigo said.

"Wasn't it a time like this when you lost your mother Ichigo? It was entirely your fault for luring in Grand Fisher." Kyoka Suigetsu said as he appeared behind him. He was taunting Ichigo and it was working.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted as he attacked him, but it changed to him his mother and he wounded her and could actually feel her blood.

"Oh no. You've done it again." Kyoka Suigetsu as he reappeared. "It was because of this that drove you towards the desire for power."

"I said shut up!" Ichigo said. He tried again, but Kyoka Suigetsu made it look like he attacked his friends.

"Ichigo, you must calm down. He's just using what you hate against you" Zangetsu said. "You need to remember that Kyoka Suigetsu is an illusion based zanpakuto. None of this is real."

"Does this feel real?" Kyoka Suigetsu said and Zangetsu felt a slash against his back.

'Something isn't right. That felt too real. This isn't a hypnosis and I felt no sword.' Zangetsu thought. 'Is it possible that his bankai can warp reality? Is he making all of this with just a thought?'

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, but the same thing happened to him. "Stop this! Getsuga Tensho!" He used his signature attack, but it looked like he attacked Orihime instead.

"It's useless to fight me." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "This place is mine to command." He just kept torturing Ichigo instead of killing him as he was continuously being slashed at and forced to watch all of his friends burn. He just kept laughing at this torture. "This is just the beginning. Your nightmare is still young."

"I don't think so." Ichigo said. He lunged himself and grabbed was able to grab onto Kyoka Suigetsu. It completely surprised him and Ichigo struck him through the chest. That restored everything around them to normal. Zangetsu looked around and saw there was some damage done to them and the area around them.

'I was right. Who knew such power existed. There was no feeling of a sword, but he messed with Ichigo's head with those images.' Zangetsu thought.

"But how?" Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"Anyone who grabs onto you is protected by your mind games." Ichigo said.

"That still doesn't explain how you knew where I was." Kyoka Suigetsu said.

"You can manipulate all five senses, but not a sixth sense." Ichigo said and Kyoka Suigetsu didn't expect him to answer like that.

"You mean you just followed your instincts?" Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Impressive, but how did you know my one flaw?"

"It's the reason I got here late." Ichigo said. "I went to the one person who would know….Aizen." That was true. Ichigo and Zangetsu went over to Aizen before arriving on the battlefield. It wasn't easy, but he was able to convince Aizen to share his secret.

"Sosuke, you betrayed everyone." Kyoka Suigetsu said. "Doing that will leave you a life of isolation. That's a life even I don't want. You even betrayed your own zanpakuto. That is why I left you." Those were the last words he breathed before he turned to a sword and broke apart. Ichigo was glad Aizen's power was gone, but that only left one and Orihime has to fight him alone. It wasn't doing well for her. Inside the dome, she and Hogohana were already down by Ikikaera's massive power.

To Be Continued…


	24. Liberation of Spirits

Orihime and Hogohana were down and beaten by Ikikaera. His power seems to have known no bounds as it was destroying everything. Orihime had the only power that could defeat him, but does she have the strength?

"Are you done, Orihime Inoue?" Ikikaera said as she tried to get up.

"Not yet." Orihime said.

"That's right. We can't give up the fight." Hogohana said as she was able to get back up.

"Hogohana, you're a zanpakuto like me. I'm offering the chance for you to escape alive." Ikikaera said. "Without Orihime, there's nothing to hold you back. Come back to my side and help me liberate all the remaining zanpakuto in the Soul Society."

"I will not follow you again." Hogohana said.

"You're putting innocent people in danger. I can't allow you to continue you like this." Orihime said. "I understand your reasons for this, but I still can't let you to do this."

"Be silent." Ikikaera said as he held up his black flamed katana. He slashed it down and launched a powerful blast from it, but Orihime was able to move out of the way. "Where do you think you're going?" He extended it out and had it reach out for her. Orihime tried to block it, but it was too much power for her to hold back. Hogohana tried to attack, but Ikikaera was able to block her. "How can you side with the soul reapers? They treat us like we are tools."

"Not all soul reapers see us like that." Hogohana said.

"They do. Without us they are nothing. If it's our power, why do we have to be sealed away while they use it?" Ikikaera said. "If you cannot see that, you are not a zanpakuto." He pushed with his weapon and created and blast of his power and pushed her through the ground.

"Ikikaera, you need to let go of your anger." Orihime said. She charged at him, but he stepped to the side and avoided her. Ikikaera could actually see tears coming down from her.

"Why are you crying?" Ikikaera said.

"I can actually feel your despair. It's a sad story for what happened to you." Orihime said. "You were abused by your master when all you wanted was recognition. It's so sad for what happened to you, but hurting others is not the answer." Rather than letting her reach out for him, he shoved her away.

"Don't try to pretend you understand what I went through." Ikikaera said and blasted her with his power again and it was too much for her to hold back. "I have told you my story, but that doesn't mean you could understand what I went through."

"I do understand." Orihime said.

"You couldn't possibly understand the pain I went through." Ikikaera said.

"Just listen. My older brother was abused by my parents." Orihime said. "Even the sister I never knew I had was hurt by them. They hurt her so much that she ran away. My brother did too, but he held out for me and took me with him. Masara tried to go for revenge against the soul reapers, but that got her nowhere. Believe me when I tell you that I do understand."

"Even if you could, it's too late for you to stop me." Ikikaera said. He pointed his sword. Both of them moved out of the way before they were surrounded by black fire.

"Orihime, there's no use to try and reach out for his sense of reason." Hogohana said. "He's too far gone and too in deep for his desire to destroy the soul reapers."

"But it's just so sad for what happened to him." Orihime said.

"I understand that you're feeling sympathy for him, but there's nothing else we can do." Hogohana said. "The only way to end this is to bring Ikikaera down."

"I guess you're right." Orihime said.

"I cannot be defeated." Ikikaera said. His blade extended as he slashed at them horizontally, but they were both able to avoid it. Both of them attacked together. They attacked him at the same time, but Ikikaera was able to block the both of them off. "You're just failing. If this is the full power of your bankai, you've lost." He was able to push them both back with much force that they both hit the dome and felt it burn against their backs.

"Hogohana, please tell me you have a plan to end this." Orihime said.

"His power is spreading. It's not just the Soul Society that will suffer. The World of the Living is suffering as well." Hogohana said. "There is only one way we can end this and, if you still desire, have him see that he was wrong. We must fight as one." She got up and walked over to her.

"As one?" Orihime said.

"Yes." Hogohana said as she placed her hands on Orihime's. "I shall give you my power. You'll have to face him alone, but my power shall be able to help you." She merged into the sword and gave Orihime power.

"Thank you, Hogohana." Orihime said.

"Do you really think this will make any difference?" Ikikaera said. "I've was giving you the chance to continue to live, Hogohana said. You just threw it all away. Now, Orihime, you shall die here."

"You're wrong again." Orihime said. She flew right at him and swung her sword down, but Ikikaera blocked it. He did feel the difference in her power.

"Hogohana truly has given you more power, but it will not change the outcome." Ikikaera said.

"You're wrong." Orihime said. "I'll make you see the errors of your ways. Zanpakuto and soul reapers can be seen as equals."

"How foolish can you be?" Ikikaera said. Both of them moved at an incredible speed and clashed their swords against each other.

"It isn't fair for you to blame all soul reapers just for what your master did." Orihime said as the two of them continued to fight each other.

"Don't talk to me about what's fair." Ikikaera said.

"Your master is gone. I understand that you can't forget the pain, but over time it will fade away." Orihime said. "You just need to try to move on."

"You just don't get it. I'm doing this for all zanpakuto." Ikikaera said. "It isn't fair for you soul reapers to be using our powers. How would you feel if it was the other way around?"

"I can see what you're talking about." Orihime said. The two of them looked at each other in the eye as it felt time slowed down with Ikikaera going up and Orihime going down.

"That is why I've done everything." Ikikaera said. "We're nothing, but tools to you. Once this is over, all zanpakuto will be free and no one will ever experience the same pain as I felt." It all reset. Orihime landed on the ground and Ikikaera stood in the air. Orihime was breathing hard and was running out of power.

"I don't think I can keep this up for much longer." Orihime said.

"You have reached your limits." Ikikaera said. "I am going to end this right here and now." He held up his sword and it began to glow a bright light and it surrounded him as well. Ikikaera was actually beginning to smile. "It all ends here. All zanpakuto will be liberated after this and all I have worked for will come true. All that is left is for me to end your life." His smile became creepy and Orihime knew she had to do something.

"You see it too?" Hogohana said with telepathy. "Ikikaera's desire to be free is damaged him. The one who truly needs to be liberated is him from himself. Liberate this spirit."

"I will. Let's do this together." Orihime said. She could feel Hogohana standing next to her and she placed her hands on her weapons. She focused all of her power around her and glowed a bright gold light.

"We will end this together as master and zanpakuto." Hogohana said.

"No. We'll end this as equals." Orihime said. Orihime flew right at Ikikaera and Ikikaera dived at her. One power of one and another of two was about to clash. Though, Orihime is injured and Ikikaera has hardly taken any damage. The tow powers collided and created a blast of spirit energy and created a bright light. The two slashed at each other and landed on the ground. Ikikaera was certain that he won, but he was wrong.

"How?" Ikikaera whispered as he felt pain in his chest and a blast of light shot out of him and it spread through the whole area. The dome broke a part and all the fire was put out.

"What just happened?" Renji said.

"Orihime!" Ichigo said as he was able to see her. Ikikaera was on the ground and Orihime stood over him.

"How could I have been defeated?" Ikikaera said.

"It's because Hogohana and I were one. You've been blinded by your pain from the past that you can't see what's right in front of you." Orihime said. "Look around." Ikikaera did just that and saw soul reapers and zanpakuto. "Everyone came to stop you. They all worked together. It just didn't had to be this way." Ikikaera could see it and he saw what he wanted….acceptance and recognition for his power.

"I can finally see it." Ikikaera said. "Thank you, Orihime. Instead of me liberating spirits, you liberated me." His body began to fade and sparkles flew up into the sky as his body began to disappear. Orihime felt Ichigo run up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Ichigo said.

"Yeah." Orihime said. She looked around and saw all the zanpakuto were beginning to return to where they came from now that Ikikaera was no longer here.

"We are returning to our masters. I must admit, it was enjoyable to fight alongside you, Ichigo." Zangetsu said and faded away.

"Hogohana, it was a pleasure to have you fight by my side." Orihime said.

"The honor was all mine." Hogohana said.

"You did well." Ichigo said as he held her close. Orihime looked up to the sky.

"Goodbye, Ikikaera. I hope that you finally found peace." Orihime said. Now, the rebellion is over and some of them have been free from their pain.

The End


End file.
